Fire Emblem: Etheiirian islands
by Leons-shadow7
Summary: A new fire emblem idea. Details in the prologue since it's hard to describe it like this.
1. Prologue: The war begins

Muahahaha! Inspiration strikes again! I had an idea for a fire emblem fic, which could be virtually anything that you wanted if it involved some sort of fire emblem, and this is the layout so that it's easier for me to make. I'll make sure that I update it since it's summer over here and it'll be a lot easier to if I don't frequently get kicked off of the computer. I own this idea. I don't own fire emblem. Meh.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

ETHEIIRA

In the vast oceans of Ehterian there is a chain of islands. These islands are called the Etheiira islands, or the islands of Altira. There are

four islands creating a box with another island in the middle. This island is called Feoni 'the island of fire.' In the waters surrounding the

Etheiirian islands are small lines of islands called the stepping-stone islands. On the first island, TemiaSou 'island of man' resides mankind.

A species with no special traits that relies on hand-crafted equipment to get them through ever-day life. On the second island, Temia Wij

'island of wings' resides the winged. The winged are demi-humans that worship the wind and have wings on their backs. On the third

island, Temia Xan 'island of talons' resides the clawed. The clawed are demi-humans that worship the earth and have talons on their

hands and feet. On the fourth island, Temia Ero 'island of ends' reside the tailed. The tailed are demi-humans that worship the water and

have long cat-like tails. Finally, on the center island, Temia ne Zairon 'island of the dragons' resides the scaled. Tall demi-humans that

have dragon-like hide instead of human skin. They worship fire and are the closest relatives of the dragons. Each of the etheiirian

occupants has abilities of magic that allow them to be in-tune with their respective worshiped element. Man, which worships many gods

and godesses that reside in a higher plain are able to learn various types of magics. These magics are holy magic (light), nature magic

(anima) and elder magic (dark.).

In ancient times, dragons of each element lived on the separate islands and were praised by their people. Man, convinced that the

dragons were spirits of evil, rebelled against them, causing an all-out war. Usingstrange magics and powerful tools, mandrove the

dragons out of the islands. Never to be seen again. The etheiirions developed a deep hatred of man and seldom spoke to them again. On

Temia ne Zairon, a pool of fire energy was sealed into a great stone that was hidden at the center of a monumental mountain that covered

over half of the island. The stone was known as the fire emblem and would one day be unsealed by the people in hopes that the dragons

would return and that they would live in peace again...

410 years have passed since the dragons were driven out and the fire emblem was created... In a twist of fate, the tailed, the weakest of

the Etheiirian tribes have waged war against the winged. Despite the weak peace kept between them, the tailed lord, King Naharak,

plans to wipe out their enemies and claim the fire emblem for the tailed tribe so that they will have the power of the dragons and once

more fight against man to exterminate them. Certain that the winged and the other tribes, now peaceful people, would not agree to this,

the tailed attempt to first remove THEM from the picture. And that's where this story begins...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eh? Whatcha think? Yeah...I know. It sucks. But it might get better, so here's to hope! Ciao for now!


	2. Chpt 1: Flee from the island

I'm baaaaaack! Yep, time for another instalation of my story. So here we go! I have nothing else to say! (etheiiria is mine. Fire emblem isn't)

* * *

"Mom, what's gonna happen to us? Where did Alos go?" A pre-teen girl with mid-lenght light blonde hair asked. "Don't worry Lilinth,

everything is going to be alright...Alos will come back once everything is safe. No one can match his blade in combat." The winged

woman replied to her daughter. "Mm..." Lilinth, unlike her mom and her brother did not have wings. She often asked why, but she

wouldn't get an answer. Perhaps today would be different. "Mother...why am I so different from the other winged? Why don't _I _have

wings? Why do they...hate me?" Lilinth asked. "Now is not the time to ask such questions. All will be answered in due time." Lilinth

looked down out of sorrow, but attempted a weak smile. "If you tell me to wait, then I guess I'll just have to wait."

* * *

In a nearby forested area, one of the winged, a brown-haired one that seemed to be in his early 20's sat in a tree griping a longsword. 

The latest battle had made him weary so he had decided to rest. Alos wished for his mother and sister's safety, although he had never

particularly liked his sister. Especially because of what she was. But she had been nice to them, not spiteful like the others of her kind.

That made her...unique. "Mother...Sister...wind spirits, please keep them safe." Alos muttered to the sky before taking off in search of

more tailed to kill.

* * *

"Nya...I don't see why we have to fight nya. No one's done anything wrong for the past 400 years, nya. I mean...Nya!" The tailed girl 

gave a yowl of surprise when she was whacked face-down onto the ground. Narina quickly dodged the sword strokes aimed at her

andcontinued to back up. Eventually the sword-strokes stopped. "Why do you not fight, tailed girl?" Alos asked her. The blue-

hairedtailed girl relaxed visibly when the attacks stopped. "My name's Narina, nya. I'm opposed to allof this fighting, nya. I don't even

know why I was brough there! Nya!" She replied to him. "I see..." Alos folded hisarms. "If that's the case...then why do you not stop

your comrades?" Narina made a sort of gagging noise. "If I did that...the king would have my head, nya! I think I'm helping you enough

by having one less tailed to fight with, nya." Alos grunted. "You'd better go far away if you don't want to fight, before you run into

someone that'll kill you regardless." He told her. Narina gulped and started to run even further into the forest. "If you see a blonde-tressed

girl without wings, tell her that Alos is okay!"Grunting again, Alos flew off to continue to fight.

* * *

"Kyaa!" Lilinth's startled cry echoed through the house as a tailed warrior broke in brandishing a fierce-looking lance. "Lilinth! Get over 

here!" Her mother yelled. Lilinth quickly ran into the kitchen area before he could react. "Filthy cat-tailed demons! Who are you that you

would kill innocent women and children!" Lilinth's mother spat at their assailants. The tailed warriors yowled in rage and charged the

two, but were stopped short by an invisible force. "Mother!" Lilinth asked in fear. "Lilinth, I don't know for how long I can hold this

wind barrier...you must flee! Quickly!" She barked. Lilinth's eyes started to glaze over as she fought against the tears that were about to

come. "No, mother you can't! I'll stay with you and fight!" Her mother glared at her. "Are you such a head-strong fool that you would let

your mother die in vain while she's protecting you? You must find Alos and flee to the island of man! Alos will understand this, so go!"

Before she could object, Lilinth's mother pushed her through an open window. Lilinth started to cry as she dashed for the forest.

"Wretched creatures, do your worst. I will not allow you to harm that girl! You will not touch a descendant of the goddesses!" Her

mother cried to the tailed men as her shield failed her and they started to close in.

* * *

"Mother...brother. If they fall, please watch over them windspirits." Lilinth whispered in a chocked sob. In that same forest area was a 

blue-haired tailed girl. "Nya...what'd we do to deserve this? Nya!" Narina ducked under a low-hanging branch just in time but wasn't able

to stopLilinth from running into her. "I'm terribly, terribly so-" Lilinth let out a scream and tried to attack Narina. "Hey! Hold! On!" Narina

managed to grab Lilinth and stop her. "I'm not an enemy! I'm trying to avoid fighting!" Narina said in a rushed voice. "It's your people's

fault that my mother is going to die! I'll neverforgive them!" Lilinth hissed at the tailed girl. "But...not all tailed are bad...just like not all

winged are good..." Narina said timidly. Lilinth suddenly remembered all of those times that the other winged would stick herin high

places where she couldn't get down. "I...I suppose that you're right..." Lilinth admitted. "You are a good tailed. You could have killed me

but you stopped me from attacking you and didn't fight back. I'm...sorry that I've caused you trouble. But I'm in a hurry to find my

brother." She said. "Your brother's name wouldn't happen to be Alos would it?" Narina asked. "Yes!" Lilinth exclaimed. "He told me to

tell you that he's okay. Come, we can find him together!" The two started to run in the direction that he had last been seen.

* * *

Alos's long-sword shone red with blood as he fell yet another tailed warrior. "Pathetic creatures...you never should have started this war." 

He mumbled to himself. "ALOS!" Alos turned his head to see Lilinth and Narina running towards him. "Lilinth! What are you doing

here? Stay back!" He yelled. "Mother said that we have to flee to the island of Man Alos! She said you'd understand!" Lilinth yelled

back. "I can't believe that it's come to this..." He mumbled softly. "Alright, come on!" "What about Narina?" Lilinth asked, pointing to the

tailed girl. "Pfft. I am a tailed, a being that can control the water! I'll catch up with you in a few days!" Narina told her. "Oh...okay. I guess

we'll be seeing you later! Bye!" Lilinth called as Alos picked her up and started flying to the island of man. On the way there, they would

have to stop on the island of talons. Hopefully, war hadn't spread there too...

* * *

Yay! I'm having fun doing this! I'll try to do as much possible. Lilinth, her mother and Narina are all my characters. Alos is Kusabi Makabe's idea. You should visit his page. It has some good stories! Well, ciao! 


	3. Chpt 2: Unexpected news

Once again. I don't own Fire emblem. Off topic: Chapter 18x in FE 7! Booya!

* * *

It took several days of resting on the stepping-stone isles and flying by dawn to finally reach the island of talons. They would rest a bit 

there and then be on their way to the island of man. Upon arriving, however, they are greeted by a horrible sight...

Exhausted but triumphant, Alos and Lilith arrived at the islands port-village: Ranola. But when Lilith saw how torn up the village was, she

couldn't help but reach out for the people.

"Alos...this is horrible! What happened here? It's so...so hellish." Lilith turned to her older brother for an answer. "Temia Xan is mostly

plains and the people here worship the earth. There must have been a hurricane. The clawed would be hard-pressed to put up resistance

to something of that force with little resources. They would only be able to flee if that happened. It seems that they've come back to re-

build the city." Alos said.

"Can't we help them?" Lilith pleaded. "They look like they're managing things fine. Besides, we have to be off of the island as soon as

possible if we are to complete our journey." He replied. "But-" "Lilith, get behind me!" Alos said urgently. Scared by his tone, Lilith

quickly obeyed.

"Do you have time to spare, strangers?" A clawed man asked. He had unkempt green hair and piercing purple eyes. "Sorry, but no." Alos

said sharply. The clawed shook his head. "You're an awfully defensive fellow. But I suppose we all have our reasons. You seem like a

wise man though..." "King Xacani! Why do you converse with these people?" A stern looking clawed woman asked the man. "It is

important to know about your people, don't you think Lorna?" The man asked with a laugh. "But these are notour people!" She barked.

"The milita needs your advice on a course of action, and..." "Wait, you're going to war?" Lilith asked anxiously. "Yes, we are going to aid

the tailed." King Xacani said. "We are very poor and vulnerable to attack right now. The tailed are very resourceful. Having them on our

side is a plus!"He explained. "They can protect us from bandits." "Come, Lilith! We're leaving!"Alos said angirly. Not wanting to upset

her brother, Lilith followed quickly.

* * *

"Those wretched demons!" Alos yelled, slamming his fist on the ground. "Alos, you may not agree with them, but Xacani is only doing 

what he thinks is best for his people..." Lilith said carefully. "What do you know of warfare? You are a weak girl!" He growled at her. "I

have some knowledge of battle. I am always practicing with my wind tome. I even took it with us!" Lilith showed him the light-green

book. "Think what you will sister, we need to find a place to sleep..."

The pair finally agreed on an old run-down hut that no longer had any inhabitants. "It's not a luxury...but it will protect us from the

elements." Lilith said reasuringly.

During the night a man with a small group of at least 4 or 5 other men was surveying the area. "Lookie here mates! That house has some

people sleeping in it." The leader said, pointing. "D'ya reckon they have any valuables on 'em boss?" One of the lackies asked. "They

don't look very poor. I'll betcha that pretty lass has a trinket or two. Alright men, charge that house and steal what ya find!"

* * *

Alos was woken up by his sister crying. "What's going on?" He asked, reaching for his sword. "Bandits! Brother, there are bandits near 

the house!" Alos quickly snapped to attention. "Shoot! There's too many for me to take on my own..." He muttered. "Let me fight with

you! I can fight from afar with my magic!" Lilith cried. "No. I can't risk you getting hurt, Lilith. Go upstairs and hide." Lilith started to

object, but Alos shoved her to the stairs. "I can atleast try to hold them off!"

Lilith hurried up the steps of the house. "If I hurry, I can help pick off bandits that are outside..." Lilith said to herself. When she got to the

window, she could already clearly see that the bandit's power far exceeded that of her brother. Quickly, Lilith flung open the window and

aimed awind magic at one of the further away bandits. She was greeted by a cry of agony that made her wince, but she was sure that it

would help her brother.

When Alos felt a strong wind nearby, he was certain that Lilith was fighting them too. But Lilith wouldn't be near strong enough to handle

the bandits if they got inside of the house. With a spurt of strength, he managed to fell one of thebandits by stabing them in the chest, but

there were still 3 more. "Lilith, I'm so sorry..." He murmured to himself. "Don't be sorry yet! Nya!" A familiar voice called.

Narina leptonto the scene and began decimating the bandits with her power over water. Combined with his sword and Lilith's weak

wind magic, the three managed to kill all butthe injured one, who ran away in fright.

"That was a close call there. Nya." She said. "Narina, we can't thank you enough. It seems that your watertravel is almost as fast as my

brother's wings!" Lilith said with a smile. "Your timing was impeccable." Alos nodded. "Friends help others, nya. I saw fighting and

recognized your swordplay, nya." Narina commented. "So, I guess you er...heard aboutking Xacani's decision, nya?" The two of them

nodded. "Well, we can talk in the morning though, nya." Everyone agreed about this and lay down for a good night's sleep.

* * *

"The clawed obviously aren't our friends. We're leaving soon. You souldn't tary here any longer than necessary, Narina." Alos told the

tailed girl. She nodded in agreement. "I just want to do a bit of information hunting nya. I'll catch up to you in a day or two, nya!" She

called, hurrying off. "I guess our only hope for now is that the humans help us, right Alos?" Lilith asked. "Mm..." Alos nodded. "I hear that

a healer named Lily is living on the island with a tailed. She's renowned for her kindess and willingness to help others in need. If anyone

should listen to us on the island of man, it'll be her. Lilith nodded again. "Well brother, I guess it's time to set off again!" Alos picked her

up and started to fly in the direction of the island of man. Temia Sou.

There, they will meet a new and unexpected companion in their quest...

* * *

Well, this is even longer than the last one, and I've managed to actually get into something that resembles the Fire Emblem tradition of fighting people soon after the start of the story. Lily and Alos are Kusabi's. Everyone else is mine. Ciao. 


	4. Chpt 3: Legendary accomplice

I'm back again! And I'm listening to music! (starts dancing but ends up being knocked out by Knoll...again) Knoll: Er...Enjoy the story!

* * *

Once again, it took several days before finally landing at Temia Sou. Alos decides that the best course of action would be to wait for 

Narina before going any further. They don't want it to end up like last time. But their wait ends up with them running into a legendary

creature that was thought to have died out long ago...

It had already been one day waiting since they had landed on the island of man. None of them asked who they were or what they were

doing. They all just went about their business. It was apparent that not even a mention of war had found its way over here yet. The

horrors of the other islands seemed like a different world and time altogether...

"Brother, I'm worried about Narina..." Lilith said quietly. "Lilith...she said it would be a couple days. I would be lying if I said that nothing

could go wrong, but there's little chance of something like that happening. She could still be gathering information for all we know." Alos

replied. Lilith let out a long sigh. "I know...and yet..." Lilith was interupted by someone shouting out in the water. "That's Narina!" Alos

exclaimed. "What?" Lilith waded out into the shallows for a better view. Sure enough, there was Narina, riding a wave at high speeds.

Lilith let out a relieved laugh and ran up to greet her arrival.

"Narina you have no idea how worried I was about y-" Narina quickly cut her off. "I'm being pursued by pirates.nya." She said quietly.

"Pirates? What for?" Alos asked. "There was word around that village we were in...word that a band of pirates had found a strange girl

out in the water. Sure enough, when I went to investigate, I saw something that I never thought I'd see in my lifetime..." Narina seemed to

be having trouble coming out with it. "Come on, spit it out!" Alos urged. "I saw a...a...Vaikal." She whispered.

"A vaikal? Are you sure!" Alos asked in shock. Narina nodded in shock. "Brother, what's a vaikal?" Lilith asked. "Vaikals are a special

type of people. They are people that can transform into different types of shape-shifting wyverns dependant on their clans. There were 6

different vaikal clans: light, dark, earth, fire, water and wind. By shape-shifting, it means that they can turn into their respective element.

The vaikal are closer in relation to dragons than the scaled." He explained. "Even closer than the scaled! You set her free right?" Lilith

asked Narina anxiously. "Of course I did!Nya!" Narina said. "But the pirates caught me. So now they're out for my head!" She cried.

"Don't worry, we'll help you!" Alos said. "Where is the vaikal right now? What tribe was she from? Is she hurt?" He started to bombard

her with questions. "She's a wind vaikal! When I set her free she transformed and followed me to you guys. She seems to be fine

though.nya." Narina answered frantically. "Her name's Zaphair, and she's willing to fight with us.nya." Narina added. "Ah, that's good

news!" Lilith said happily. "Zaphair! You can show yourself to these people! Nya!" Narina called to the seemingly vacant space next to

her. The wind began toswirl around in a strange pattern and a young girl with yellow eyes and pale green hair was revealed before them.

On her forehead was a crescent moon with a wavy line going through it. "You are...the friends of which she spoke?" The vaikal

questioned. Alos and Lilith both nodded. "Then...I can...aid you in battle."

* * *

The wind began to swirl in strange patterns once again as Zaphair changed shape from a timid young girl to a powerful white and mint 

colored wyvern. Lilith's mouth was open in awe. "We shall...fight my captors, yes?" Sheasked. Narina nodded.

"Yar! The beut's gone and changed shape!" A pirate shouted. "That won't stop us'n from gettin' that lass as a prize. There be plenty o'

men that'd pay handsome-like for 'er. Grab yer weapons mates! We be goin' into battle!" All of the pirates shouted in approval and

landed the boat in the nearby shallows. With great enthusiasm, the pirates jumped out of the boat and charged the small party.

* * *

"Mother Lily, Natti! There'r some people fighting outside!" A young boy with fiery red hair and a lance in his hand shouted, hurrying to 

the room they were in. "Settle down Nathen! You're so much trouble all of the time!" Lily exclaimed. "Mother Lily, do we have

permission to go and help them?" Natti asked. Her tail was flicking back and forth erraticaly. "Yes,you may go and help them. Do be

careful though! I don't know what I'd do if the two of you died." Lily said softly. "Thank you so much mother!" Natti jumped to grab her

bow and arrows and sped out the door after Nathen.

"My goodness, those children have such energy..." Lily commented as she watched them leave.

* * *

The group of four was having some difficulty dodging all of the pirates axes and felling them at the same time. Between them the foursome

had managed to cut down about 7, but they were still more than twice the size of their group. "Haa...haa...they just keep coming like

demons from hell!" Narina exclaimed as she managed tofell another pirate. In all, there were still 10 more pirates and things were looking

desperate. They were all starting to tire and Lilith had been badly injured. Lilith managed to injure oneof the pirates and he was about to

strike back at her when an arrow struck him in the head and he fell over dead.

"Worry not! For we've come to rescue you!" Nathen called over to them as he skewered 2 pirates withhis lance. The pair of newcomers

killed a couple more pirates before their leader shouted the command to retreat. "She's not worth it mates! Head back!" He called to the

few remaining ones. Thepirates happily obliged and they sailed away at full speed.

"That was close...thanks for your help." Alos said wearily. "Don't mention it!" Natti said cheerfuly. "Your friend is hurt. Please allow us to

take her to mother Lily." Nathen said, motioning to Lilith. "That's where we were headed anyways!" Alos exclaimed. "How luck, nya!"

Narina commented. "Please...will you share your story with us?" Nathen asked. The three agreed and they carried Lilith to Mother Lily's

manor.

* * *

Well. That's another chapter down. Once again, just so you know. Natti, Alos and Lily are all Kusabi's characters! Everyone else is mine. Um, that's it for now. See ya! I mean...Ciao. (starts listening to music and dancing again out of boredom.) 


	5. Chpt 4: History unfolds

It's me again! Bwahahahahah! Okay I really, REALLY got nothing to say now except this...

**EPHIDEL AND SOREN PWN YOU! **I feel so much better now...

* * *

Lily hurried over to Natti and Nathen when she saw the injured girl between them. "My goodness, what happened?" She asked in shock. 

"Guess she must've taken a blow from one of the pirate's axes. It doesn't look to be too serious though." Nathen said. "These other

people were fighting with the bandits too." He gestured to the small group behind them. "Dear godess you all look so tired! Come in and

sit down!" Lily exclaimed. The group shuffled in and sat down on the soft carpet. "Thankyou for having us so...abruptly." Alos said

formally. "No need to be so uptight. I'll tend to your companion. You...will share your story with me right?" The brown-haired cleric

asked carefully. "Of course we would mother Lily!Nya!" Narina spoke up. So, while Lily cared for Lilith's wounds, the remaining three

explained the situation to her.

* * *

Alos was the first to speak up. "This all started...about a week ago. All of the tribes seemed fine and content until the tailed invaded our 

land. The island of backs. We don't know _why _they attacked. It just...happened. Since I was a warrior winged, I naturally took up my

blade and fought back. At this time I fought Narina. She didn't fight back because she said that she didn't want to. She was opposed to

this war and hated what was happening. So I left her and continued on my way. Later Lilith, the girl that you're tending to, must have ran

into Narina as she _and _Narina were headed my way. Lilith explained that Mother had sent her and that we were to flee the island and

head to the island of man. Narina was going to, but she would meet up with us later since I couldn't carry her AND Lilith."

"Our first stop was at the island of talons. It took us a few days to get there and when we did arrive the villagewas decimated. In ruins,

perhaps because of a hurricane or tsunami, and it looked like the inhabitants had just recently returned to clean everything up. It was there

that we learned of the clawed's plans to go into war and aid the tailed. My only hope was that manmight be able to help us. But, during

the night, we were attacked by a group of rogue bandits. It was only through a stroke of luck that Narina came to aid us."

"From there, we headed here. Narina was going to come later after she did some information hunting. So we took a few days to fly here

and waited on the shores. It was then that Narina came to us claiming that she had found and freed a vaikal, the dragon people of legends

and that a group of pirates were after her for doing that. The vaikal showed herself to us and we ended up doing battle with the pirates.

Then you're two friends there helped us drive them out and here we are."

Alos stopped speaking so that Lily, Nathen and Natti could soak up all of this information. "If all of this is true...then it's only a matter of

time before the tailed come after us!" Nathen exclaimed. "Settle down, Nathen. We must hear the stories of these other two ladies." Lily

said softly. "I will go next mother Lily.Nya." Narina offered.

* * *

"Well, I was one of the people that was drafted into the starting invasion force of the war.nya. I have NO idea why they chose me nya.

I'mopposed to fighting. nya. Anyways, when we got there my sole plan was to go into the forrest andavoid all of the fighting nya. It was

working for a time nya...Untill Alos found me. nya. I explained that I was opposed tofighting and he abruptly left nya."

"I was on my own again; when Lilith rushed into me nya. She already despised the tailed but I managed to convince her that I wasn't bad

nya. So together wewent to find Alos, whom I had already met, and leave the island nya. I took several more hours than them nya. I

quickly learned of the clawed's plans to aid the tailed in combat nya. It was only through luck that I found them fighting those bandits and

jumped in tohelp them nya."

"I remained in the village to learn all about their plans to help decimate the winged and then turn to the humans nya. After they destroyed

both races, they planed to turn on the scaled and retrieve the 'fire emblem' so that they would be able to ressurect the dragons and rule

over everyone nya. In a local tavern nya, I also learned that some pirates had been seen hereabouts claiming to have found a strange girl

in the water that was a sight to see nya. So later I snuck onto the ship and recognized the girl as a member of the vaikaldemi-dragon tribe

nya. I naturally set her free and we headedto the island of man as fast as we could since the pirates were after us nya. And that's where

my story runs into Alos' story nya." Narina finished.

"We'll have to get Lilith's story after she recovers. That means that all we have left is the Vaikal's. Won't you share your story with us

dear?" Lily asked. Zaphair let out a deep sigh and nodded.

* * *

"I am...Zaphair. My tribe...we...that is, the wind vaikals...lived in the skies above. I don't know what happened...suddenly the...the

vaikals...they started to dissapear. Something was...hunting us...My parents fled...they told me to flee too..." Zaphair took a deep breath

before continuing. "I...I tried to fly away...something dark...it had wings too and...chased me. It injured me...I was having trouble

flying...But when we got below the cl-clouds...The dark shapes...they, um...they went away. I was so...so weak. I fell into the water...and

I woke up...later. There were strange men around me...I was...afraid. But then Narina...she rescued me...and we both headed here...to

this island..." Zaphair sighed again. "It is...a short story...But. I took great care...To remember it..."

"That's quite alright Zaphair." Lily said warmly. "That you were able to tell us that is enough." She turned to the group. "I think that you all

should rest here for a bit. Then, we can all go to the center island and warn the scaled of these events." She said. "For real? All of us?"

Nathen asked excitedly. Lily nodded. "We'll get ready right away!" Natti exclaimed.

* * *

Yes! Another chapter down! Go me! Uh, well, that's it for now. I'll work on it later. NOTICE: I have summer school for the next four or five weeks. I'll be hard pressed to get some of this done but, I'll probably be able to work on it 4th of July weekend. Ciao!


	6. Chpt 5: Tactical diversion

Muahaha! It's meeeeeee! (pops out of the ground) Uh, yeah. Just giving you another installment to my ficie!

* * *

The foursome, now joined by Mother Lily and her faithful children plan on traveling to the center island, the point at which this war was 

created for to warn the scaled and possibly seek help. Unfortunately for them, others aren't going to make it easy for them...

"So, we're going to the center island?" Alos asked again just to clarify. Lily nodded. "It's necessary if we're going to stop this war..." Just

then, Nathen poped up from around the corner. "Mother Lily! Alos! We've got some trouble!" "What's going on, Nathen?" Alos asked.

Nathen took a deep breath and then spoke in a very hurried manner. "Some soldiers wearing red just showed up! They said that Lily was

a fraud and was housing demons because she herself is a demon trying to destroy mankind! They've branded us traitors! What're we

gonna do! This'll make it harder to get around and find a boat!" Nathen started to panic. "Nathen! Calm down!" Natti barked. "I've just

spoken with a winged sailor that's willing to help us. If we can sneak down to his boat then we'll be home free. Smooth sailing." Natti

motioned with her hands to add extra emphasis on the 'smooth sailing.'

"Okay, but Lilith is still a bit weak. It'll be hard to get her down to the docks along with the equipment and the rest of us without alerting

some type of guard. Surely they aren't stupid enough to ignore the possibility that we could sneak away in a boat..." Alos started to list off

the possibilities. "Mother Lily...I'm scared..." Zaphair said shyly. "Don't you worry dear. We'll find a way to make everything work out."

Lily said reasuringly. "Such people as those soldiers are enemies of the goddess. She'll make sure that we get away safely."

"MotherLily!" Narina cried. "They're attacking the building!Nya!" She ran over to them quickly. "Blast!" Alos cursed. "Mother

Lily...it's...myfault. If I leave...surely they will...follow me?" Zaphair asked. "Her point is right. If she flies away as a dragon, not only

would her thick hide protect her from attacks, she would lead a considerable force away from us. We could sneak onto the boat and she

could fly to the island after a while." Alos said. "Zaphair! How good is your sight?" He asked her. "If I were high...enough...I

could...probably see you...from the other side of the island..." She said. "Then leave us. Transform and fly to the other side. When we're

leaving we'll give you the signal and you can follow us after a few minutes." Zaphair nodded.

"Here, leave through this hidden exit." Natti pulled away a section of the wall in the room. Zaphair nodded and proceeded to run out of

the opening. "Best of luck to ya!" Natti called cheerfully.

* * *

Outside, soldiers could be heard running around screaming "The demon is there! After it!" A few minutes later, Narina sneaked a look 

outside. "Coast clear nya!" She called back. Knowing what a precious opportunity she had granted them, the group quickly shuffled out

and hurried to the docks.

* * *

A young sentry boy about 16 years of age stood before the docks. He had short, light-blue hair and was holding an iron sword in his 

hand. "They think that I stand a chance against a group of demons?" He asked himself. "I should've gone with them. I'd be better off with

the group, chasing the one that flew away than waiting down here where everything's empty..." The boy jerked to attention when he saw

the group that had been described running right towards him. "Aw hell, Ican't do this!" When the group reached where he had been

standing, the boy was on his knees begging for mercy. "Ya gotta think of my family! My mother would be crying forevern' a day if'n I

died!"

"We...weren't going to kill you nya." Narina said. "Really? Oh, thank the goddess!" He cried. "Can I come with you? I cn' carry supplies

and whatnot. Sort'em too if ya like..." Narina looked to Alos. "Well...A supply person wouldcome in handy...I suppose so. What's your

name?" Alos asked. "I'm Claudane sah! I'm a new recruit in the army!" He said saluting. "Quite. Well, come on Claudane. We need to

hurry to the boat." He nodded and hurried after them.

* * *

A jolly middle-aged winged with tan wings greeted them at the docks when they hurried over. "Haha, I was wondering if you'd show up!

You've caused quite a stir! Haha, demons and all that. Those silly folk don't know that there's no such thing as demons. Never were!"

The group blinked. "Thankyou for taking us in kind sir. I don't know what we'd do without your help." Lily told him. "Will you grace us

with your name?" The winged laughed again. "T'weren't nothin little lady. I don rightfully know about grace and all that but you can call

me cap'n Wilbert!" Everyone nodded. "Guessing it's time to set sail then! Forward ho!"

Zaphair had been hard pressed to avoid all of the arrows that were being showered up at her, but she finally saw the group waving at her

as they pulled away from the shore and she zipped through the island to land on the deck as a human form of herself. "I'm back..." She

said shyly. "Thanks to you, we've managed to pull away without any casualties! Well done!" Nathen congratulated her.

* * *

Eh, this one was pretty short, but I couldn't think of anything to do with it. I was already thinking to things that would happen WAY after so that made it hard to do this. Well, ciao. 


	7. Chpt 6: Waiting in the shadows

Well, nothing to say. Enjoy the chapter.

* * *

The entire group was at sea for quite some time, hoping that while gone, nothing would happen to the island of man. But while they're 

gone, an extraordinary battle is about to happen on the high seas...

"We've been at sea FOREVER!" Nathen whined for the 5th time that day. "Will you just shut up!" Alos hissed at the boy. "I think that

it's quite refreshing actually. It makes me so happy to be near it." Natti said in her usual cheerful way. "Lilith's recovery happened almost

instantly after we hit the waves. It's like the ocean cured her and made her new again." Lily nodded in agreement. "The ocean, the

prominent life force of our world, was held in high regard by the goddess. Even more so than the land upon which each race dwelt."

Claudane hobbled over to the group. "I'm here for ya, Nathen. The sea's fine'n all that. But I'd much rather place my feet on the group

where they belong." The two boys nodded to eachother. After the recruit had joined in their party, the boys had become fast friends.

"Those two are so well suited for eachother..." Lilith said, walking up to them as Nathen and Claudane left. "Ahh, miss Lilith!" Wilbert

boomed from above. "You seem 't be doin' well on yer feet. Is my cooking to yer likin'?" Lilith giggled. "Why yes. The unique soups and

dishes that you make for us are so tasty. I can't believe that I've never heard of you!" Wilbert let out a small chuckle. "Glad you're havin' a

good time, lass."

"Lady Lilith! In the water...something's...terribly wrong..." Zaphair called.

* * *

"What's going on Zaphair?" Lilith asked, hurrying over to the vaikal's side. "Look...shadows..." She said, pointing to the sea ahead of 

them. True to her word, there were dark patches in the water. "There's something wrong with those shadows." Natti commented.

"Something...unnatural." The group continued to stare at the shapes, trying to figure out what they were when one of them started to

ripple. "I-It cannot be! Are those...vaikal!" Zaphair let out a startled cry.

The other shadows started to ripple like the other one. In a massive burst of darkness, 5 or 6 black and purple vaikal errupted from the

water, jets of darkness coming out of their nostrils. "I...I cannot...fight them..." Zaphair seemed to be struggling with her emotions. She

wanted to help her friends stay safe, but she also didn't want to hurt her dragon kin. "Zaphair, hide! Nya!" Narina urged the dragon girl.

She had come to see what was happening when they had all started shouting. "I-I don't know...what...to do!" Zaphair cried in frustration.

"Zaphair! Just get out of here! We can handle things for now!" Alos barked. Frightened and unsure of what else she should do, Zaphair

fled to the lower rooms of the boat. "We'll not be goin' down here!" Wilbert growled, grabbing a hefty looking battle axe. "Wilbert, you're

fighting?" Lilith asked in shock. Wilbert nodded to her. "I'll be fine. I'm worried 'bout you pups. Yer no season'd warriors." Natti

growled. "We'll be fine! Just don't die on us, 'cause we can't steer the boat without you!" Wilbert nodded.

* * *

On the other side of the vaikal, a particular one with oranger eyes and greyer hide snarled. "Take them. Kill all but Zaphair and the 

goddess' child."

"Lilith, can you fight these?" Alos asked with a sort of concern in his voice. Lilith swallowed. "I'll manage." She told him. Alos didn't buy

it, but he had more pressing matters than his sister's thoughts. "Those vaikal can roam the skies while we are confined to this boat. Use

what little space we have wisely." He told everyone. "Escorting a dragon-girl to an island is one thing, but FIGHTING dragons! That's a

different story altogether!" Claudane muttered to himself. Wilbert lauged. "Chin up lad! Be thankful thatwe're a merciful group!"

Claudane could only nod in agreement.

"Natti...what's gonna happen if we die here?" Nathen asked the tailed girl. "Nya! Don't say such things Nathen!" Natti hissed. "What

makes you think we're to die today?" Nathen looked down. "I'm sorry Natti. It's just...it's a possibility, and...I don't know. How can you

stay so cheerful when horrible things are happening all around? Your kind going to war...these...things attacking us...how Natti? How?"

He asked her. "Well...I just think about how we're fighting for a just cause. All of the battles we've survived make us stronger, right? It's

fate that we survive to protect the 'fire emblem' so it's only natural that we'll live through this too." She swished her tail and gazed out at

the sea. "Mm...Say, Natti? After this is over...do you want to...uh, talk?" Nathen asked her shyly. Natti gave him a funny look, but

nodded. "Yes. I would very much like to...talk."

* * *

"Zaphair? Are you going to be okay, nya?" Narina asked when she approached the vaikal girl waiting below. "Yes. I'm...fine." She said.

But her eyes said otherwise. "Zaphair nya. I can tell this is bothering you, nya." Narina said flatly. Zaphair was forced to nod in

agreement. "I'm sorry...I just...did not expect...vaikals...to be among our...enemies." She said softly. "They are...my kin. And family..."

Zaphair looked down at the floor. "I'm just as flustered as you are. It's only natural to not want to fight against your own kind. I myself

question whether or not I will be a reliable person when it comes to fighting the tailed...nya" Narina nodded. "...But I'm probably only

making the situation worse, nya. We'll try not to fight them unless they won't give up." Narina told her. "Thank you...You are all

so...kind...to me." Zaphair said warmly. "Don't mention it." She smiled. "War or no, we'll see this through to the end. The battles will soon

begin, so I'd better be up there to help nya!"

* * *

Well, that's the end of this chapter. I think this one kinda sucked too...But don't worry! The next chapter wil be better, I promise! (be prepared for some fighting fun!) Ciao.


	8. Chpt 7: Black and white

Here I am again. Heh. I slacked off, so this is updating later than it should. It's because I was trying to figure out what the damn 'fire emblem' in fire emblem 7 is. If you know, will you please, please, PLEASE tell me?

* * *

Caught up in a battle that was never expected to happen, the group find themselves fighting with a vaikal tribe. Zaphair is too afraid to 

fight and so she hides below decks. Now, we shall see how things unfold...

The tightly-packed group waited nervously as the vaikals shrieked and circled indecisively around the ship. "It's like they're...looking for

something..." Lilith commented. "Zaphair's a vaikal. D'you think they're looking for her?" Natti asked. Claudane nodded. "That's probably

it. Why else would they be so cautious..." "Well regardless, we have to defend ourselves." Alos said sharply. Everyone nodded in

agreement. "One thing be sure. Them beasts're tricky 'n smart uns." Wilbert said.

One of the vaikal flew over to the 'ring-leader' of the assault. "Well!" The grey vaikal snapped impaciently. "S-Sir! The goddess' child is

being protected by them all, but Zaphair is nowhere to be found..." The vaikal said nervously. "I'm sure that she's there!" The leader

snapped. "Those...human soldiers. They seem to have been less than adequate for such a simple task as keeping a large group of

creatures away from a boat. They even thought that I was some sort of man. Peh! When our dragon brothers are released, they will die

out quickly..." He murmured to himself. "Soldier! Close in for the attack and try not to harm the descendant of the goddess. She's

required to release the fire stone! Even if the vessel is sunken, Zaphair will escape. Of this, I am sure." The soldier nodded and flew off to

issue the orders. "May your people be wiped from history like a dirtstain from cloth..." The grey vaikal flew up higher to survey the

damage that would be done.

* * *

"Look, Bolman. Something happens on the high-seas..." The red-headed woman pointed to a patch of black spots circling around some 

other object. "Don't those dots look kindof like...dragons, Flores?" The blacksmith human asked. Flores shook her head. "That's

impossible, dragons no longer exist on this plane. They must be Vaikal. I can sense their energy...It's so negative..." The woman shook

her head again. "But there's another one...Yes, it seems that the negative vaikal are attacking the good one's friends. Come, Bolman. We

shall aid them." The woman hurried out the door where she burst into flames and errupted as a pale red and dark red dragon. Bolman

grabbed a hammer and jumped on her back. With a mighty roar, Flores took to the sky.

"There's so many of them, nya!" Narina exclaimed. Claudane selected a large silver sword. "These weapons won't do much against their

hide, but the silver ones may be stronger..." He said. Nathen nodded and picked up a silver lance. "Here they come!" Lilith shouted as the

vaikal shrieked again and dove towards the boat. "You'll not take my boat down! Not today!" Wilbert growled. With a mighty swing, he

knocked one of the wyverns on the head with his battle axe and sent it spinning into the water. It popped up a minute lateras a human

head with a terrible looking wound on the side. "Wilbert's got the right idea! Hit them hard, no holding back!" Alos shouted to everyone,

lunging at a wyvern that was a little TOO close.

"Flores, are you sure about this? I mean, fighting your kin." Bolman asked the dragon-woman. She snorted. "You humans are so

indecisive. Of course I'm sure! They are evil vaikal. Not my kin." Flores explained. Bolman decided that it would be best to not ask any

more questions at the moment.

"Miss Lilith! Another one's coming!" Nathen shouted. "What?" She yelled in exasperation. "Don't...hurt her!" Zaphair called. "She's a...f-

friend..." "Ah, Zaphair! You shouldn't be up here nya!" Narina cried. "I...I must...he-help my...friends." Zaphair's body was surrounded

by the tell-tale transformational wind as she changed once again into a mint and white dragon. "Zaphair, are you sure?" Alos asked her.

She nodded. "I-I can...talk t-to the other...vaikal." She said, flying into the line of attack. "Be careful nya!" Narina called.

"Flores look!" Bolman pointed to Zaphair as she flew towards them. "That must be the other vaikal that I could sense..." Flores

comented. "Y-you...are a vaikal...like...m-me..." Zaphair said to Flores. "That is correct. Tell me...what are you doing fighting these dark

vaikal?" Flores asked, motioning with her head. "Th-they...attacked us...please...help us sister." Zaphair asked shyly. "Bolman. The black

vaikal are bad. We must help this one." Bolman nodded and they followed her into the fray.

Lilith used her wind magic to stun a black vaikal that had come at her and Natti was repeatedly firing arrows at it. "Not...a problem! We

can...take them!" Natti panted. Claudane and Nathen were on another side of the boat picking off a weaker vaikal while Alos and

Wilbert were smashing one between them. Zaphair and Flores were chasing ones that weren't on the boat. Steering them away with jets

of wind and fire while Bolman would knock out any that came within reach of his hammer. Lily would heal any of them that came over to

her. "Keep it up! We're winning!" Lilith shouted.

* * *

"S-Sir! They've got us at every turn! What shall we do?" A wounded vaikal flew over to the leader. "Grr...cursed fire drake. She

encouraged Zaphair to resist us! There are scaled coming to aid them in another boat too. Flee! It won't do for us to all die!" The leader

commanded. Somewhat relieved but with a damaged pride, the vaikal retreated from the fight.

"We did it!" Natti yelled. She ran over and gave Nathen a big hug, which caused him to blush. "We all did great, but we can't forget that

help we got can we?" Alos asked, motioning to Flores and Bolman. Flores was in her human form now and was standing next to Zaphair

as well. "Yes...thank you..." Zaphair said turning to them. "It is dutiful to protect friends innit?" Bolman asked. Lilith nodded. "You have

our gratitude. May we ask for your names?" Flores nodded. "I'm Bolman, and this is my dear wife Flores." Bolman said. "There will be

others come to help us soon. Let us wait." Flores said. Everyone nodded in agreement.

True to her word, a small boat of scaled came to offer them aid soon after. Commanding the boat was none other than the king's advisor,

lord Maronis. Soon, they would reach the center island...

* * *

Well, it's about time that I finnished this! Flores, Bolman and Maronis are all Kusabi Makabe's characters. If you want to tell anyone that you think they're awesome, tell him. (or I can tell him for you.) Ciao, and have a good time! 


	9. Chpt 8: The island of fire

Whoo! I finally finished this chapter! The reason it's taking so long now is that I have summer school and other small tasks that are keeping me away from the computer. Also, I'm on chapter 25 of FE 7. (Go me!) Well, enjoy the story!

* * *

After the fierce battle with the dark vaikals, a scaled boat, carrying the scaled king's trusted advisor Maronis, comes to take them to the

island. After arriving on the island they are due for an audience with the king. Will he help? Only time will tell...

The scaled were gargantuans. The ones their age were several feet taller than them while ones a few years younger were just above their

hight. The adults were even taller. Towering above them like the dragons once did. Everyone, not even zaphair, could help but marvel at

their dragon-like features. "It's so intimidating how tall they all are nya!" Narina whispered for fear that one would take offense to her

remark. Lilith only nodded and scooted closer to her brother as they walked down the vast hallways. Claudane was seeking refuge near

Wilbert who was also taller than them and Natti was holding onto Nathen's arm. (his face was red out of embarassment.) He had asked

her to let go a couple of times but she would only shake her head and cling tighter.

Maronis, who had dark red scales, was leading them through the hallways. Without a proper guide, they would have surely gotten lost in

the hugeness of it all. "Narina...I'm...Scared." Zaphair said timidly. "Don't worry about it nya! You can be as big as them when you

transform!" She told the dragon girl with a slight laugh. Zaphairtried to laugh too; but it was more of a nervous laugh.

Naturally, Flores and Bolman were close toMaronis and weren't shaken by their size. It made sense since they lived here. On the way to

theisland Flores hadtold them: "Bolman and I are held in high regard sinceI am a relative of the dragons and he is my husband.

Weinsisted on living in a small village without unnecessary luxury...but we are still closer to the palace than any other house in the area.

Bolman had nodded in agreement.

* * *

"The King and Queen lie through these doors. Be sure to treat them with respect. You would not want to be on their bad side if what you 

say is true." Maronis said. He motioned to a set of huge red and gold doors with dragon-like decorations on them. "Don't worry lord

Maronis. Zaphair can lay claim to our story. And so can Narina." Lilith had said with a smile before the group had shuffled into the

doorway.

"Come. I have gained word of you from Maronis." A deep voice growled from the other side of the room. The group hurried across the

polished floor as fast as they could without loosing their balance and after several minutes came face to face with two gargantuan scaled

that were sitting on a throne of equall size. "Lord Vatenex and Lady Winonia I pressume. We've heard nothing but good about you since

arriving here." Lilith said bowing. She had been decided to speak along with Zaphair and Flores if needed.

"We value life above all else. It is imperative that we treat all with love and respect. This is how your people come tolove you back and

remain loyal in times of need. Some humans and other creatures as well do not know this and so they work their people into the ground.

Then, when they are called upon, they either leave or rebel." Vatenex said. "That is a good rule. I wish everyone could be that wise."

Lilith said. "But now is not the time to speak of such things. You had an important matter with which you wanted to see us about?"

Winonia asked. Lilith nodded. "Our tale may be troubling, but it is important that you know why we are here. Several weeks, about half a

month ago, the tailed invaded the island of wings without warning. They weren't the kindest to eachother but never had a war broken out

before. I was a resident of the island along with my brother Alos. It was there that we met Narina; who later told us that the tailed had

planned to destroy the other races and take control of the fire emblem. But we couldn't do anything at that point in time. My mother had

told us to flee the island while she was holding off an attack against our house. So we had no choice but to flee. On our way to the island

of man, we had to stop on the island of talons. It was there that we learned of the clawed's plan to go and aid the tailed because oftheir

current vulnerable position. They had recently weathered a bad storm."

"And then when we reached the island of man, Narina returned with Zaphair. A member of the vaikal tribes who had been captured by

pirates. The pirates had pursued her and Zaphair so we had to fight them. That's where Natti and Nathen come in. Theywere the

children of Mother Lily, whom we were going to see. I don't know quite what happened because I had been unconsious after that; but

the others tell me that we had spoken with Mother Lily and soon after had been branded a group of traitors. But luckily, Zaphair had

managed to lead them away while the rest snuck down to the docks to meet Wilbert and escape to here. Claudane decided to go with us

of his own will because he didn't want to die there."

"Now, while we were at sea...something even stranger happened. A pack of black vaikal appeared from the water and attacked us,

presumably in search of Zaphair; but not to save her. To harm her. Zaphair had been attacked by the dark vaikal earlier which is how she

ended up captured by pirates. Flores and Bolman had come to our aid during the fight and we somehow managed to win. After the fight

was over a scaled boat containing Maronis had sailed to see what was going on and that's how we got our audience with you. I know this

is strange, but can you lend your strength to us? We need to protect the fire emblem from evil." Lilith finished and stepped back.

* * *

The king sighed. "This is, indeed, a troubling tale that you tell us. If it is true, then we must fight the tailed and stop them from advancing

further. I'm not sure what help we can be to you, but I can atleast provide you with a couple able warriors to aid you on your quest.

Tommorrow, you and your new companions will set out for the Kilmanot mountain range to retrieve the fire emblem." He said. Lilith's

eyes sparkled. "Thank you lord! Even the smallest tasks will be a great help. We are in your debt." She bowed. "Also, I would speak to

Zaphair and Flores alone with my husband later. Is that satisfactory for you?" The queen asked. "Yes of course! We cannot turn down

such offers when you are providing us with help." Alos said quickly. "That is very good. Maronis and Rex will accompany you

tommorrow. Until then, rest and eat. We will see to your accomodations." The queen nodded.

Revealing the tailed's plans to the rulers of the scaled, the group isprovided with apair of warriors to add strength andnumbers to their

cause. The next day...they will head for the Kilmanot Mts. to retrieve the fire emblem, the heart of the war...

* * *

Alright! Another chapter down! Maronis is Kusabe Makabe's not mine. And just to clarify again, so are Alos, Natti, Lily, Flores and Bolman. (if i've forgotten some of them, I'm sorry Kusabe!) Ciao. 


	10. Chpt 9: Losing love

HAPPY belated FATHER'S DAY! (To anyone that has or is a dad.)Now...Onto chapter...9! Yep, good old chapter 9. Where stuff happens. Yeah. And I have no idea how many chapters I am going to have. So on with the story!

* * *

After meeting with the king and queen of the scaled, the group is promised that they will be accompanied by a pair of able-bodied 

warriors when they go to retrieve the fire emblem from the Kilmanot Mountains. On the way, they are unexpectedly delayed by the red

clad soldiers from before...

Zaphair came back to their room a while after speaking with the king and queen. "How'd it go?" Nathen asked her when she came in.

"Well um...they were...shocked...when I told...them about my...incidents." Zaphair replied. "It figures. The king and queen were so calm

when we spoke to them of the war that broke out. They must be used to these kinds of things." Alos commented. "But they weren't

expecting to find another vaikal being hunted by vaikal." Lilith added. Everyone nodded. "Well, the only thing we can do is wait for

morning when we'll go to find the fire emblem nya!" Narina pipped up. Zaphair nodded to her. "Yes...the...fire emblem..."

"Are you ready to go?" Rex asked for the fifth time that minute. "Can't you be quiet! I've already told you, no!" Alos shouted at the

scaled. "Yeah, if we were ready, we'd be gone!" Claudane pipped in. "If you weren't related to lord Maronis then you'd be in some

serious trouble right now..." Flores commented. It was true that the brothers were almost identical one having lighter red scales, but their

personalities were completely different. Rex simply laughed. "I don't much care for my high status in society...but it sure has gotten me out

of some tight spots!" He exclaimed. "Now...are you ready to go?" He asked. Lily sighed as everyone vented their rage upon the

carefree scaled warrior.

* * *

"The path to the Kilmanot mountains is this way..." Maronis said pointing to a large cluster of trees. "Through there nya?" Narina asked. 

Lily nodded. "Many a hidden passage lies in the forest." She said enigmatically. Nathen sighed. "What, so now you're some sort of

prophet mother Lily?" He asked. Lily chuckled and shook her head. "Heavens no. That is a quote from the goddess Iria herself to the

wandering travelers that first set foot on the island of man." She explained. Nathen snorted. "Rubbish..." Natti whacked him on the head

with her tail. "It is a good quote." She said. Maronis nodded to everyone and they walked into the trees.

All of these trees are so HUGE compared to everything! They're even taller than the king and queen!" Lilith exclaimed. Maronis snuffled

and turned his head away. "Oh er...sorry Maronis. I didn't mean that in a bad way. Trees are supposed to be tall..." She had a worried

look when Maronis quickened his pace to get away from her. Claudane drifted over to her. "I think you offended him..." He commented

matter-of-factly.

Everyone was walking in silence through the forest except for Wilbert who's heavy footsteps could easily be heard from behind. Maronis

hissed at him. "Haha always careful eh? I can't rightfully 'elp it though. These 'ere big feet 'o mine'r makin' some mighty loud thumps." Like

his footsteps, his voice was also loud. "I do not find any hummor in this master Wilbert. If you can't be quiet it may be the end of us all."

Maronis stopped talking abruptly and continued to walk in silence. "He's quite the happy fellow huh?" Claudane asked as he hobbled

next to him. Wilbert nodded.

* * *

They continued to walk on the forest trail beingcareful to be as quiet as possible lest there were enemies nearby when Flores stopped 

and sniffed the air. Zaphair had stopped walking too. "Zaphair, Flores? What's going on?" Bolman asked. Flores shushed him.

"Something...Something comes!" Zaphair cried. "Is it more vaikal?" Alos asked readying his weapon. Flores shook her head."It is

different from a vaikal...weaker. But it comes in many numbers. I know that they are not scaled though." She replied. "Rotten curs. If

they've made it here already then the fire emblem is in danger!" Maronis exclaimed. Rex hissed in frustration. "Looks like there's a small a

little dent in our plan box huh?" He asked. "This is no time to play around nya! We must prepare!" Narina hissed back.

They waited uncertainly in the foggy forest waiting for the enemy to make a move. "I know that they will come to us." Alos said. "It's us

they're after." So they continued to wait. And wait. "I'm sick'n tired of waiting!" Rex yelled. "Be quiet!" Maronis hissed angirly. "Wo-

would it be in our best interest to...try and find them?" Lilith asked quietly. Claudane nodded in agreement. "No sense in just waiting here

for them. They don't seem to know where we are. We can take them by surprise." Everyone nodded in agreement and started to shuffle

forwards.

They were still moving forwards with no results when there was a cry from the back. Lilith was screaming as a red-clad paladin was

grabbing here and trying to flee. "LILITH!" Alos yelled. The entire group tried to give chase but they were stopped by some sort of

magical field. "Blast!" The winged gave a frustrated cry as Lilith's last cries for help died in the mist.

* * *

I know that it's short but...yeah. I've good some good ideas for the next one I think. (Thanks to Kusabi for giving me the inspiration for this chapter. I was having a bit of writer's block.) Rex is mine. Several others (including Maronis) are Kusabi's. He's been a great help during this story. Thank you and Ciao! 


	11. Chpt 10: Secrets of mist

Bwahaha! I'm baaaaaack! Well, I know none of you were really wondering about this but...After Knoll's unexplained disapearance for the duration of this disclaimer I finally found him in Japan on 'break.' So now he's back. Knoll: (sarcastically) yay... Me: I knew you'd be happy to come back . Knoll: (whacks me on the head with a heavy spell book.) Actually...yes. Yes I am...

* * *

After the mysterious re-appearance of the red-clad soldiers, Lilith is stolen away right before their eyes. Hoping to get her back alive the 

group treks onwards in search of clues...

"Who do they think they are!" Alos growled. "Alos...you have reasons to be angry; but that won't get Lilith back here. They must have

had a reason for taking her..." Lily started. "...But they could easily get lost in these trees and mist. There is a mountainside village nearby.

We could go and see if the villagers know anything." Rex said. "An that's a wunerful idea!" Wilbert chimed in. Despite the situation,

Claudane couldn't help but let out a short laugh. "Rex...I had no idea that you could be so serious!" He exclaimed. Rex gave him a hurt

expression. "Just because I like to have a bit of fun doesn't mean that I can't get work done." Rex told him. Maronis snorted. "Sometimes

it does."

The group, now missing Lilith, continued to hurry through the forest towards a shadow that was slowly taking shape to be some sort of

village in the trees. It's like it was hidding away from the rest of the world. "Oh, my goddess..." Lily gasped at the ancient architect of the

village. "This is Kathronar Onis. 'The Mysterious Mist.'" Maronis told them as the entered the gates to the hidden area. "It's as if it was

taken directly from a legend or something nya..." Narina said in awe.

It seemed to be not built by living beings. It's strangely shaped spirals and gleaming 'mist' colored material made it blend perfectly with the

forest's fog. But something seemed wrong. The streets were a little too empty and the buildings were a little too quiet. "D'ya think that

maybe the town's been siezed by those soldiers?" Nathen asked. Claudane nodded almost right before Maronis. "I wouldn't put it past

them..." "Be on guard. You never know where they could be hiding..." Maronis whispered.

* * *

Somewhere deeper in the village a couple of scaled stand guard near the captured Lilith. "Eulara, stay here and watch her. I'm going to 

see what the comotion's about." An older, blue scaled said to the younger green scaled cleric. "P-Pella...are you sure joining up with them

was a good idea?" Eulara, the young cleric asked. Pella nodded. "I can't let my younger sibling die. You must stay here. We are

protecting the fire emblem from scavengers and greedy tailed. Don't forget that." The blue scaled lept away into the mist. "Pella..." Lilith,

who was in a cage behind her turned to the scaled girl. "Hey, are you really going to go through with this? These people are trying to

STEAL the fire emblem. You may not want to believe me now, but my friends are coming to find me and the emblem on orders of the

king and queen. We can work together in this. Trust me..." Eulara turned to Lilith with something close to sadness in her eyes. "I really

wish I could. But until proven, I have to stay here for my sister...It's he-her wish..."

Rex quickly moved out of the way as an arrow buried itself just where he had been. "It looks like they wish to initialize the attack..." He

commented. "We must fight back now!" Alos yelled, charging into the mist. Unable to do anything else, the others followed him, engaging

the hidden enemies in fierce combat. Blood spurted through the air whenever one of the charging people struck a blow. They were

leaving a whirlwind of death in their wake all for Lilith's sake.

Alos was using his wings and sword to dodge blows and gain ground, trying to find his sister. _C'mon Lilith! Where are you... _He just

barely dodged out of the way when a throwing knife flew by him. "No one has ever dodged my knives...you are a worthy opponent."

Pella said, stepping out of the mist. "I'm sorry, but I really don't have time for this. All I want is my sister." Alos told her. Pella brought out

a slim sword. "If you wish to find her, you must go through me..." Alos sighed in exasperation. He didn't have time for this! He took a

step back before rushing the scaled warrior woman.

* * *

Everyone, even Claudane was pushing back the ambush with swords, axes and lances. "We need to help Alos, nya!" Narina yelled over 

the din of the melee combat. "Clear the way!" Everyone jumped out of the main road as Wilbert barreled through the remaining soldiers,

knocking them over like a set of dominoes. "Everyone follow Wilbert!" Natti commanded, shouldering her bow.

The two danced around the trees like a tornado, parrying blows and dodging most just in time. Neither warrior had suffered serious

injury, just small cuts here and there. Both were running out of steam. "I cannot lose! I too have a sister to keep safe." Pella said. Alos

huffed. "Then why get involved in such things. We are here to retrieve the emblem on orders of the king and queen!" He shouted at her. "I

cannot believe you!" Pella surged forewards but overshot her opponent. _Now..._ Seizing the chance, Alos knocked her down with the flat

end of the blade. Pella's own blade fell out of her hands. She was puzzled when he offered her a hand to help her up. "Why do you not

finish me?" She asked as she stood. "We both have sisters right? Besides, you don't have a reason to die. You're a good person at heart.

You just don't realize that the people you really need to fight are the ones that you're fighting WITH." Pella looked down. "I...respect you.

Come. I will take you to your sister..."

"Pella!" "Lilith!" Both sisters were crying with joy when their older siblings came and got them. "Eulara, we will be traveling with these

people for now. I was...wrong." Pella said with some regret. "That's okay Pella. When these people got here they didn't try to hurt me.

They even have a fellow cleric with them! They're all really nice Pella. 'Specialy Lilith." Everyone nodded. "It's time for us to go and get

the fire emblem. No one got any survere injuries and there were no casaulties." Maronis said. Alos nodded. "That is very good. Come on

everyone!"

Reunited with Lilith, and gaining a new pair of allies, the group sets out for the tip of the mountain; where they can hopefuly retrieve the

fire emblem...

* * *

Yaaaaaay! (waves flag) I got it done! Oh and, credit to Kusabi Makabe for Eulara and Pella. Heh, you've been a great help Kusabi. Cheers for another chapter done! 


	12. Chpt 11: The fire emblem

So...heh, it's been a while. And I mean a WHILE. I wish I wouldn't slack off so much so that I could actually get something done for a change! Well, me ranting here doesn't get the chapter done so tally ho!

* * *

The mountains become harder to climb as the group gets closer and closer to the Fire Emblem. They can only hope that this silent land 

will hold that which can stop the war...

Lilith couldn't help but notice that the world around them was so quiet as they trudged up the mountain. It was also getting colder. "Brr...It

feels like it'll snow at any minute!" She said aloud. Pella gave her a funny look. "I don't feel cold...but my hide is tougher than that of a

human...at any rate, we won't be going all the way to the top of the mountain. There is a secret entrance nearby that will take us inside of

the mountain. We will only be going down from there." Narina gave a sigh of joy. "What a relief nya! I thought that my tail was going to

freeze off!"

The now semi-large group was standing before a sheer rock face that looked impassible. "Are you sure this is the right place?" Nathen

asked. Eulara and her sister Pella nodded. "I may not look like it, but I'm part of the elite guard with my sister. All members of the guard

are shown the pathway to the emblem. Only the highest ranking officials are shown how to open it, though." Maronis nodded his

approval. "That was well put, young one. Stand back, I will open the seal."

Pulling out his silver blade, Maronis took hold of the hilt and without warning plunged it into the seemingly solid rock. It slid in,

effortlessly. There was a brief flash before the rock slid away to reveal a set of steel doors. Maronis pulled the sword back and took out

the hand-sized ruby that was set in the pommel. It fit perfectly on the indention in the doors. He then put the ruby back in the pommel as

the doors started to shudder and open inward. On the other side were beautiful crystaline walls with a set of crystal stairs leading

downwards. Everyone gasped. "It's like...something from a fairy tale!" Lilith exclaimed. "We don't have time to gawk at it now. We must

go and retrieve the emblem." Pella said to them. She was like a Maronis clone. Everyone tried to snap to attention; but as they

descended, they couldn't help but widen their eyes in awe of the magnificent structure.

* * *

Despite the beauty, everyone soon found it tiring to be descending so many stairs. "Wh-when is it over?" Nathen asked. He was holding 

onto Natti for support. "Don't worry. The end will soon be here..." Maronis said. "Ah, that's a relief!" Claudane sighed. It was clear that

they were all tired of going down.

True to his words, Maronis lead them down the final steps to another corridor that had another door on the end of it. Like the previous

one, it required the ruby to open. They about fell over when it lead to another flight of stairs. "Do not worry, this is only to confuse

people. It is only one flight." Pella told them. So, relieved that the stairs would soon be over, the group continued to shuffle along the

crystal cavern.

It wasn't long before they reached yet another corridor. "Crystal after crystal...it's like it never ends, nya!" Narina cried. Zaphair nodded.

"It is...hard." She said in her same shy tone. "This is the last door, we promise!" Eulara said with a slight smile. Rex sighed. "The archtects

must have had a lot of stamina..." He commented. Nathen nodded in agreement before they went through the final doorway to where the

emblem should lie...

* * *

They had thought that the resting place of the emblem would be grand but they had never imagined that it would look THIS divine. 

Everything was bathed in a warm glow that seemed to emenate from the room itself. A gargantuan circular room that was shaped like a

blooming flower. All of the massive crystals that were in it were soft reds and vibrant purples that contrasted in some places and almost

matched in others. A great, if unintentional, representation of the real world.

In the dead center of the floor was a gracefuly curving plate of crystal that was pulsing with a golden energy; almost waiting to be taken.

"Many have waited for the retrieval of the emblem. What an interesting twist of fate that it would be retrieved this way..." Pella said with a

twisted half-smile. Everyone could recognize the cruel irony of her words. "So...what now?" Bolman asked. "Reason would dictate that

we approach the emblem and remove it from it's resting place." Alos said. "Lilith has experienced the most of this. She should be the one

to take it." Lily said. Several others nodded. Lilith gulped and approached the slate.

The golden glow intensified as she approached and when she was standing right in front of the slate, she gave a yelp of surprise as the

lights picked her up and set her right in front of the emblem. "I-I wasn't...expecting that." Lilith murmured as she shuffled closer to the

emblem. Lilith gingerly set a hand on the emblem and she could feel it's life energy coursing through her as she set her other hand on it. It

flickered like a real fire. She slowly lifted it off of the center of the crystal, but it came off almost as effortlessly as a regular rock. Once

again the lights picked her up, but this time set her down next to her friends. "It's so beautiful..." She said. "The fire emblem..." Silently, the

group started to walk away. Not noticing the symbol of the goddess the lights had created where the fire emblem had once stood.

Now aquirring the fire emblem, the group heads back to the king and queen with all speed possible. What they do not realize is that the

tailed warriors are knocking on the doors of fate...

* * *

Not my most 'dazzling' part, but I'm a little time pressed. (going to Kansas City tommorrow morning.) Knoll: You mean to tell me that your life isn't just the computer? Wow. Me: Silence you! I've got nothing else to say right now though so ciao. 


	13. Chpt 12: The battle begins part 1

Hiya! Yep, it's me again. Just plain 'ol me...oh, yeah. I have a story to write don't I? Knoll: Why yes aras...you do. Me: Oh, okay. I'll start writing then. And, before I forget, I bought a manga called Tsubasa! It's cool!

* * *

Hurrying back to deliver the fire emblem to the scaled king and queen, the group doesn't realize the signs of war abound. They are 

startled when they see scaled beings rushing to the shores. Wondering what happened, the group decides to follow...

Everywhere, scaled were taking up their weapons and heading for the beach. It was like a massive migration of sorts. "Is it possible that

the Tailed have already defeated the winged and humans and are heading for here?" Alos asked Maronis. Maronis nodded without

hesitation. "That is possible...or it may be that they are still fighting and this is another attack group. Besides, didn't you say that the

clawed had allied themselves with the tailed?" Alos nodded. "Right! Then these might not even be Tailed!" Rex piped in. "But...what

should we do about the fire emblem?" Lilith asked. "I was actually thinking of that. Eulara and Maronis could slip back to the castle and

deliver it to them while the rest of us aid the scaled." Alos said. Pella nodded her approval. "It is a good plan. Sis, go with Maronis. Take

the fire emblem with you to the palace." Eulara nodded as Lilith handed her the emblem. "Good luck!" Natti called.

* * *

Somewhere nearby, a man with short dark-grey hair and un-human orange eyes stod; watching the comotion. "It seems that the girl was 

not captured again...am I correct general?" He asked, glaring at the woman standing next to him. "I-It will be different this time m-my

lord!" She stammered. "It seemed that the group guarding the girl last time were a pair of traitorous scaled. All doubts have been

diminished. Any suspicious characters in our army were killed...without hesitation." The man gave her a grim smile. "You'd best hope that

you do not fail me again Tarra. Or else next time it will be you who is dead." The female general gave him a shaky nod before departing.

As soon as she was well away from his sight, he transformed into a dark-grey dragon. "Let's just see if you can get away

again...Zaphair...and Lilith."

The group, minus Eulara and Maronis were making their way to the front of the mob forming by the sea. "Soldier, what's going on here?"

Flores barked to one of the nearby scaled boys. He wasn't much older than Lilith. "L-Lady Flores!" He exclaimed. "It seems that the

tailed have brought the fight to us now. There's a group of boats heading straight towards us. They reek of tailed and clawed beings.

Right now there are ballista trying to take them down." Flores nodded to him and he hurried along. "Ballista...it would be wise for us with

wings to not fly ahead." Alos remarked.

Eulara and Maronis were ducking and weaving around the soldiers headed the opposite way. The fire emblem was concealed tightly

within her cleric robes. Soon enough, they were bursting into the throne room where the king and queen were waiting with pained and

anxious expressions on their faces. "My Lord King! We've retrieved the emblem!" Maronis said. They both let out a sigh of relief. "That is

very good. When the tailed and clawed ships started to appear near the island...I had feared that maybe the emblem had been stolen. Or

worse...you might have been killed. "My king, I may be a fairly inexperienced cleric, but I had learned one thing...that nothing is more

important than the emblem. Protecting it is our top priority." Eulara said nervously. The queen nodded to her. "You are right. The fire

emblem IS special. But it is imperative that you keep yourselves alive." "Yes..." The king agreed. "It is time to put the emblem in our

care..." Eulara revealed the emblem from within the folds of her robes. It was shining brightly and giving off a faint warmth similar to a real

fire. "It's time has come...the goddess is here..." The queen said solumnly.

* * *

"Eulara! Maronis!" Lilith and Lily were waving the two over to where they stood. "So...what's the status so far?" Maronis asked. "The 

ships are getting very close. But the ballista have successfully sunk two of the vessels." Alos said. "So...how'd it go? You got the emblem

to the king and queen right?" Lilith asked. Eulara nodded. "They said something about it being time...and how the goddess was here.

"That's...odd...Ahh!" Zaphair gave out a sudden cry. "What's wrong Zaphair. nya?" Narina asked. The vaikal girl was shaking slightly.

"The...vaikal are...back!" She exclaimed. Several groups of scaled gave shouts of surprise as black vaikal started pouring out of the sky.

"Come, my brothers and sisters! Burn this place to the ground!" The grey vaikal called to the others.

Soon after this time, the boats came within' attack-range and the scaled soldiers ran to meet them at the shallows. Clawed and Tailed

armed with many powerful weapons were leaping off of the docks of the ships. One familiar boat was burning on the sand. "My ship...my

glorious ship..." Wilbert silently weaped for the loss of his prized ship. "They'll pay for that!" Wilbert roared and charged through the

masses of warriors to get to the ones that had burned down his ship. "We can't let Wilbert go out there alone! Let's go!" Claudane

chased after the berserker. And everyone chased after him in turn.

The assault on the island of fire was now underway. With the fire emblem safely delivered to the king and queen scaled, the group

charges out to meet their enemies with the rest of the able-bodied scaled on the island. The battle for the emblem is not far off...

* * *

Well, that was just basically setting up for the battle. I could have actually started the fighting...but I decided to make you all wait for the next time. Muahahahaha! Uh, well...that's it for tonight (for this story atleast.) Ciao. 


	14. Chpt 13: The battle begins part 2

Yay! It's time for the long-anticipated (not really) battle of the emblem! Whew, this might actually be a long story that I can FINISH! Well that's enough about me. The only reason that you're clicking here is to read a story. So read on!

* * *

The time for the battle of the emblem is starting to unfold. Tailed and Clawed forces are just emptying their boats to do battle on the 

home island of the emblem its self...

Many well known and not well known warriors were clashing with the tailed and clawed forces all around them. The group scattered,

knowing that the soldiers around them outnumbered the contents of four medium sized vessles. No longer fighting next to eachother, the

group had no idea of knowing if someone was injured or worse...dead.

_This...is so..awful! _Zaphair thought as she zipped around above the battle field in her dragon form. Zaphair was opposed to fighting for

the most part. But this was war! She had no choice. Zaphair could clearly see Lilith helping soldiers with her long-range wind and light

attacks. She couldn't help but let a sad smile creep across her face. Everyone was so capable...Everyone but her...

Zaphair let out a cry of distress as familiar dark vaikals descended into battle. _Why do...my kin...fight? Why...? _Zaphair looked over at

Bolman and Flores who were fighting against the vaikal. She too...was capable. She wasn't feeling any remorse for the vaikal that she

struck down. Her own kin...and she didn't cry. Neither did Bolman. And natti was also trying to hinder the vaikal by ducking into

wooded areas and firing arrows into the sky. _It's...so strange. Why...why can't I...fight them...? _Giving a sigh of sadness and regret,

Zaphair launched herself into the fray.

Lilith watched other soldiers fighting for fate as she send spiraling winds and bursts of light towards tailed and clawed alike. She could

remember clearly when they had first fled from the island of wings. It had been several days later; when they had first set foot on the

island of talons. Everything had looked so desolate and ruined as returning families were packing and preparing for war. They had met the

clawed king, who was walking among the commoners. He had explained to two winged beings...creatures that had come out of the fray,

that they were going to go and aid the tailed. It gave her renewed strength as she helped to bring down yet another enemy with the scaled

warriors surrounding her. She didn't shed a tear. She couldn't. Not after what they had all done to her family...

* * *

Claudane had tried to catch up with Wilbert, who in his sorrow for the falling of his precious boat, had been roused into a blood-rath; 

initiating the war. But despite the size of the man, he couldn't see him anywhere. _A sea of scales...that's what I'm in... _He thought

somewhat ironically. _I have been tossed from the boat for my fool-hardy behavior...and now I have to swim through a sea of _

_scales to get to shore and safety..._ The war hadn't been lasting very long, but Claudane already found himself on the outskirts of battle.

_That's odd... _He thought _Shouldn't there be...y'know...soldiers? Or something? _He was risen from his thought when a burst of

electrical energy fell just short of him. "You shouldn't keep your guard down boy...You could get hurt..." _That voice..is that...? _"General

Tarra!" Claudane cried in shock. "Cl-Claudane! So...the traitorous pup shows himself at last eh? Siding with these demons...I thought I

raised you better than that!" Claudane looked down. "Mother...the punishment for taitourousness is death is it not? Well...I'm ready..."

Claudane walked over and set down his iron sword. "Wh-Wha-? Claudane...that doesn't sound like you at all!" Tarra exclaimed.

Claudane laughed and nodded in agreement. "You're absolutely right. It doesn't. But...for some reason...I'm tired of living. I want to

know...what the next life is like. Please grant the wish of a foolish son?" He asked. "Oh! And before I forget...I want you to kill a lot of

people for me mom! I'll be their personal doorman when they come to the next life." Tarra managed a grim laugh. "That's a bit better...I-If

I kill you...I promise I'll help your friends. That freak...Ozurion...Won't have a hold on me any more..." Slowly raising her hand...Tarra

summoned forth the power of bolting and shed a single tear as she struck down her only son. "Don't cry...mother..." He managed to

whisper before his eyes clouded over. "Claudane..."

Narina and Nathen, who had been pushed together by the battle, both saw the bright flash of light. "Wh-What was that?" Nathen asked.

Narina used her water magic to repel a clawed that had been about to strike Nathen down in his moment of distraction. "Keep your

guard up Nathen! Nya!" Narina hissed at him. Nathen gave a nervous laugh and gripped his lance tighter. "Whoops! Sorry there." Narina

sighed and the two continued to fight.

Alos and Pella were also fighting together when the tailed and clawed began to retreat. "Tch...Is that it?" Pella asked as she delivered a

killing blow to a passing soldier. Alos nodded. "Looks like it. We should look for the others." The two ran off in search of the rest of their

companions; delivering sword strokes to anyone that got in their way.

* * *

"Alos! Pella!" Lilith and the others waved them over. "H-hey..." Tarra, who had recently joined them during the war on the beach waved 

weakly. "This is Tarra...She recently joined us on behalf of Claudane..." Nathen said solumnly. "Where is Claudane?" Alos asked warily.

"I-I'm his mother...We met on the battlefield and..." Tarra looked down. "He wanted me to...to kill him. Said he was tired of living."

Eulara nodded sympatheticaly. "I-It must have been hard..." Tarra bit back some more tears. Eulara and Lily were going between other

people and using the magic of their healing staffs to make their injuries dissapear. Natti hugged Nathen and started to cry herself. "W-

We'll make it through...somehow..." He told her reasuringly. "Wait a minute! Where's Wilbert?" Narina asked. "I can vouch for that."

Alos said. "Near the end of the battle, Wilbert was so struck by grief that he followed the ships into the ocean and drowned..." Everyone

looked down out of sadness. "We'll always remember them...Always...And we have to work extra hard to make them happy..." Lilith

said quietly. They all nodded. "Come, we must go back to the palace." Maronis said. They all followed without a word.

With heavy hearts, the group, now missing two of the most happy-go-lucky members, trudges back to the palace to discuss the fire

emblem and the war that it has created. Unbeknownst to them, the dark vaikal from before are not as willing to give up as the tailed and

the clawed...

* * *

Well...that was a crappy ending. Oh well...It's about time that I finished it! Gotta think about the next so ciao. (Once again...Kusabi helped me with some of my inspiration for this chapter.) 


	15. Chpt 14: Darkness after loss

Goddess, I am SO, SO sorry for not updating sooner. I've had a lot of family stuff going on for the past...two weeks. So, now that I'm finally updating, I'm not going to force you to listen to my rambling of appology. Read on and forget what I said!

* * *

After the bloody battle that claimed both Claudane, and Wilbert's lives, the group retires for a well deserved rest. And to grieve for the 

loss of two caring and light-hearted friends. But the dark vaikal won't let them keep that opportunity for long...

"Cl-Claudane...I'm...s-so sorry..." Tarra sobbed relentlessly. "Please...try not to worry." Lilith said, putting a hand on her shoulder as an

act of comfort. "Tha-thank you..." She said quietly. Lilith managed a weak smile. "I'm sure that, wherever he is...he's looking down on us

and laughing at us for being so...depressed." Claudane's mother nodded slightly. "Yes. He was smiling untill the last." Rex stood up and

pointed to the window. "Gee...I'd hate to break up this heart-warming moment. But...I think you should look out the window." Even

before they could see what he was pointing at, both Zaphair and Flores let out a shocked cry.

"What's wrong you two!" Alos asked, startled by the sudden outburst. "Those cursed dark ones. They've come back!" Flores swore.

"D'ya think they're after Zaphair?" Bolman asked. Flores shook her head in confusion. "I don't know...maybe. But I can sense their

malicious intent. They've not come here to make friends." Soon after she said that, Maronis and Pella entered the room. "It seems that we

must fight again..." Maronis said seriously.

* * *

The group shuffled into the open to see the vaikal circling even lower. "I...didn't expect them to arrive so quickly..." Pella admitted. Alos 

nodded. "Surely they would've waited a few days to gain strength before going back into battle?" He questioned. "But they did not do

much of the fighting. Most left the battle unscathed..." Tarra pointed out. Maronis nodded. "It doesn't matter. We must protect the

emblem...as well as the king and queen."

Up in the skies above, a dark vaikal soldier once again approached the grey, orange-eyed vaikal. "Lord Ozurion...They have come to

engage in combat. Shall we meet them?" Ozurion nodded. "Yes. We must retrieve the emblem. But do not harm the blonde-haired girl.

Or...my sister. They are required for the release of dragons." His orange eyes glinted with an evil light. "By your leave." The vaikal soldier

flew off to give the orders. "Soon...soon all of you filthy halflings and weaklings shall perish at the hands of our bretheren..."

"They're all forming into one group..." Lily said, pointing. "They must be preparing to attack..." Alos growled. "We've gotta protect

Zaphair, nya. They're after her nya?" Narina asked. He nodded. "That's correct. Protect Zaphair!" He shouted. "They must not be

allowed to capture her!"

* * *

The vaikal shrieked their war cries before speeding towards the ground, hoping to catch them off guard. Flores roared, with Bolman on 

her back and snapped at the oncoming vaikal's face. Startled, the vaikal lunged backwards; hitting all of the others behind it. "Now's our

chance!" Alos shouted. Lily, Lilith, Narina and Tarra stayed back to make sure Zaphair stayed safe. She was ready to transform into a

wyvern to keep from getting injured. The rest jumped into the fray.

Rotten, useless curs, all of you!" Ozurion growled at his vaikal unit. "Perhaps I can be of some assistance?" An ominous voice sounded

from behind him. "Ah, the legendary dark moon. It is rumored that you are the most powerful of the dark vaikal tribe...Perhaps you

would like to prove your title, eh?" He asked the jet black wyvern next to him. Dark moon's violet eyes glowed with an ethereal light. "...I

would..."

Flores left Bolman to fight on the ground, claiming that it would be to dangerous the way she would be fighting. He had to agree as she

took flight to go after the vaikal that was just flying in. Bolman jumped after a vaikal that was trying to fly away by slinging a javelin at it's

throat. "You won't be going after my wife!" He growled.

Flores let out a jet of fire at the oncoming vaikal, and had to admit she was impressed at his evassive aerial manouvers. "You are much

tougher than these hatchlings down here." She commented. "And you have some nerve to be talking to me like that. Perhaps you do not

know who exactly I am..?" Flores laughed. "Perhaps I do...But enlighten me to your 'divinity' anyways." Dark Moon snorted at her

disdainfuly. "I am the Dark Moon. The most powerful and cunning member of the dark vaikal tribe." Flores was unmoved by this. "You

look a bit scrawny to me..." Dark Moon growled. "Perhaps you would tell me YOUR claim to fame?" Flores nodded. "I am the Burning

Sun. The most skillful and magicaly adept member of the flame vaikal clan. I am also cousin to the empress of the sun." Dark Moon

grinned. "Then let you show me your...'skill.'" Flores growled at flew at him, a spiral of flames jeting out of her mouth.

* * *

Zaphair could see Flores in fierce combat with the vaikal. Jets of flames and shadow energy were bursting in the sky like fireworks. 

"Flores...Ahh!" She let out a startled cry when an orange eyed vaikal appeared before them. "Br-Brother!" She asked. "Oh, dearest

Zaphair. I'm afraid you have to come with me. I'm bringing your little wall-flower friend as well..." Before either of them could react, both

lilith, and Zaphair in her human form were in his talons. Narina tried to leap up at him, but everyone was knocked back by the gale-force

winds as he soared upwards. Lily hurried after Narina to heal her wounds.

Flores growled as Dark Moon started to fly away. "Where do you think you're going!" Dark Moon turned around and laughed. "I'm

sorry my dear, but it looks as though my friends are leaving. Maybe next time...we'll both be at our best!" Flores saw that with her injuries

and the number of vaikal around him, it would be futile to give chase; so she growled again before landing near everyone else.

"Th-They've taken Lilith AND Zaphair!" Narina cried. "Blast it!" Alos swore. "I-I'm sorry...I should have tried harder..." Tarra said

regretfuly. Lily shook her head. "You've done nothing wrong dear. We'll get them back." "We shall tell the king and queen imediately!"

Maronis declaired.

With both Lilith and Zaphair captured, the group is hard pressed to get them back. It was time once again for them to seek the king and

queen's advice...

* * *

Wheee! Another chapter finished, and another chapter closer to the end! Well, there's my late fourth of july gift to all. I'm going to take a

break for the rest of the day. It's only my second day home, so...ciao.


	16. Chpt 15: Spirits among us

Yay! I'm back from my loooong looong vacation! Did you miss me? I missed you! Even though the beach is nice and all, it gets repetetive after a week and I was ready to get home to my bed and my computer. (I took my game system for the evenings when we got back to the hotel.) But it was pretty interesting. We went deep sea fishing and caught a 4-foot baracuda (is that how you spell it?) So they're going to stuff and mount that for us and it'll be coming home in about 70-90 days. Long wait, huh? But you didn't come here to listen to me. You came here because I've FINALLY managed to update!

* * *

In a strange twist of fate, Lilith was once more taken by dark forces; but so was Zaphair. It is now up to the rest of the group to rescue

them...

"Dangit!" Alos cursed. "That's the second time she's been taken!" Pella frowned, and was about to say something when Lily interjected.

"Don't worry too much. The blame lies within all of us. I personally could have done a better job of protecting them." Everyone else

nodded. "Hey, Pella, let's go ast moth- I mean, the king and queen for help!" Eulara exclaimed brightly. They set off quicky for the

palace.

"You are the necessary ones? Naren't they a bit..._frail_ your majesty?" DarkMoon jeered. "You just wait, my brother will DESTROY you

for taking me!" Lilith yelled angirly through the crystaline blue bars separating her from freedom. DarkMoon laughed. "You don't have

much manpower, _little girl_. Lilith growled at him. "Please...Stop this..." Zaphair sobbed. Ozurion snorted indignantly. "As if, DEAREST

sister. You hold far to much power and..._value_ to simply let loose." Ozurion sneered. "But...why? Why are you...s-so...dark?" Zaphair

asked quietly.

"This is troubling indeed..." The scaled king said. His brow was furrowed in deep thought. "Is there nothing we can do?" Tarra asked,

feeling helpless. "There may be something..." The queen started, causing everyone to perk up. "Tell me...is Lilith the one that carried the

emblem?" She asked. Narina nodded. "Yep!" "...I thought so...Here is what you must do..."

"Dark? Haven't you ever wondered, sister?" Ozurion sighed. Zaphair blinked. "Wondered...what?" He sighed again. "You're so _ignorant _

sometimes...didn't you even _think _of why I looked different than you? Why did our father never show his symbol around others?"

Zaphair looked down. "...no..." Both Lilith and Zaphair scurried to the back of the cage when Ozurion approached them. "The answer is

simple..."

* * *

"The emblem recognizes her spirit. It has a special connection to Lilith. Ask for its help and it will guide you." The queen finished. "It is 

just as you said then." Pella remarked. "The emblem reacts to the power of one's mind. If your will is strong enough...It will come..." The

king and queen nodded. "Then let's give it a try." Alos said. As their concern for Lilith and Zaphair poured out from their souls, the

emblem began to shine with a blinding intensity...

"Father and I are not wind vaikal. We never were." Ozurion said smuggly. "Wh-What!" Zaphair asked in disbelief. "We're of the

darkness tribe. Dad never wanted anyone to know that...so he hid his power." He grinned knowingly. Zaphair nearly fell over from the

shock. "...I...I...-" "That's right _dearest _sister. We're nothing more than half-breeds. Filth! But there's more than that. There is

much more."

"Wha-What's going on!" Alos yelled. The giant flash slowly receeded and standing before them was a yellow and orange humanoid

spirit. "What _is _that?" Flores hissed. "It has been so very long since I have been released from the emblem. I am sure every legend of my

existence has all but dissapeared...along with the other legends..." The spirit said. "Other legends?"

* * *

"You may nopt know...but we are more than mere half-breeds, Zaphair' And that girl there is more than a mere human." Ozurion pointed

to Lilith. "H-Human!" Lilith asked. "B-But I'm...a winged!" Ozurion snickered. "Actually, you're neither." He replied matter-of-factly.

"Then answer me one question. If Zaph's not what _she _appears to be, and _I'm _not what _I _appear to be, then what ARE we? Lilith asked.

She was getting irritated by his snide remarks.

"The spyrit legends. That is what I am called: Spyrit." The creature said. "Spyrit! It can't be..." Flores gave spyrit an incredulous look.

"Do you know something Flores?" Bolman asked. "Before I...left the fire world, we were taught the spyrit legends. The legends of how a

mystical fire spirit was sealed within the emblem upon its creation' and how that same spirit was the light that would lead the pure of heart

to the goddess." Spyrit nodded. "You are a well-educated vaikal." It said. "So then Lilith's-?"

"A goddess, girl. That's what you are. A descendant of Iria. You command the dragons. Your's, and the power of a royal demi-dragon

are needed to unlock the emblem's secret." Ozurion nodded to Lilith and Zaphair. "I'm...a princess?" Zaphair asked quietly. Ozurion

nodded again. "And a very special one. Not only are you the princess of the Aeros (wind)...you are also the princess of darkness. Power

like that of pure darkness cannot be immitated by anything." He said. "But...you...-" "Even as we speak, Spyrit is probably tracking you

down." He added. "...Spyrit?"

* * *

"She is a goddess, a descendant of Iria. There is no time for shock winged one!" Spyrit said when Alos opened his mouth to speak. "It is

time we retrieved the goddess from the darkness." Everyone nodded. "Right!"

Now learning of the spirit within the emblem, as well as Lilith's secret, it was about time they went to stop Ozurion's plans...

* * *

Whew! That was more tiring than I thought. Even with it already writen out! It wasn't bad but I could've done better. It's probably because I haven't been updating in forever! Jeez, I should be a more considerate person...Heh, anyways, I've got the next part writen out too, but I'm going to wait atleast a day (or a few hours if people tell me) before I type it up and post it here. I'm going to go prowl through the rest of the internet so, ciao! 


	17. Chpt 16: The dragon's secret

Yep. It's me again. Giving you the latest instalation to this fic, before I lose it again. I ALMOST lost the scripting I had done for this chapter, causing me to freak out; but the sad thing is it was on the desk next to me the whole time! (How ditzy can I be? Very ditzy.) So I guess I really hadn't lost it at all. I keep listening to 'a small world' (Yes, the same exceedingly annoying yet addictive one from disney.) "There is just one moon and one golden sun, and a smile means friendship for everyone. Though the mountains be high and the oceans are wide it's a small world after all!"

* * *

Both Lilith and her brother now know of her true identity, due to another strange twist of fate. Alos and co. are nowfeverishly searching 

for her whereabouts, while she and Zaphair await their arrival.

"Surely namkind has not forgotten about the spyrit legends?" Ozurion asked. "...Youdon't know what Spyrit is...?" Lilith shook her head.

"DarkMoon. Please enlighten our guest." DarkMoon glared down at Lilith, causing her to shrink back in fear. "The legends explain that a

fire spirit was trapped inside of the fire emblem upon its creation. This fire spirit, named Spyrit, supposedly had uncanny magical powers

that would lead its releaser to the descendent of Iria." Lilith gasped. "Then he CAN find me!" Ozurion smirked once again. "We'll see

girl..."

"Hurry up! We must find the goddess child!" Spyrit called from further up the mountain. Much further. "Wait up, nya! We have a physical

limit ya know!" Narina called. "I hope there's an easy way back down..." Nathen murmured.

* * *

It took at least an hour or two to get to where Spyrit was standing. From looking down, they were more than half-way up the mountain.

"Godness, what could be so high up?" Lily asked. "Remember, we vaikal have wings. Our destination could have been MUCH higher

up." Flores remarked.

The group was standing at the entrance of what appeared to be a very large cavern. It was easily taller and wider than any vaikal. "If it's

this large...was it made by a vaikal?" Eulara asked. Spyrit nodded. "Beyond this entrance is what you seek. It is time that you went to

claim it." Alos nodded and led the group inside. "It's so dark in here! Nya!" Narina exclaimed. "I believe I can be of some assistance."

Lily said, raising her hand to the air. "Light." A bright orb of light hovered just above her hand. "I do believe we can continue now." She

said with a smile.

They continued to walk in silence for a long time. There was nothing to see but the cavern wals; nothing to hear but the splash of water on

stone. Eventually there wasn't anything to hear at all, and there was a dull glow. "Come on! We have to _hurry!" _Spyrit called, breaking

into a run. Everyone else hurried to catch up with Spyrit and ended up in a large circular room similar to the room the emblem had been

in. "What _is _this?" Natti asked. "It is the skyway..." Spyrit replied. "Skyway?" Alos questioned.

"It's the portals to the vaikal worlds." Flores answered. "The vaikal can't leave their respective world unless invited by an escort." She

explained. "But it would seem the rules are about to be broken..." Maronis commented. "No...I left the fire clan long ago..." She said

quietly.

* * *

"Y-You never told me that...Flores."Bolman spoke up. "I-I never even told my family why I was leaving..." Flores looked down. 

"Please...trust us." Natti pleaded. Nathen nodded, as well as Lily. "Unbury your troubles. Put your faith in us." She said, clasping her

hands together.

Flores sighed. "It's been so many years since I left the flame nation...too many...my family probably thinks I'm dead; my friends are

probably mourning--well, were mourning...and none of them know why..." She sobbed. "...Why, Flores?" Bolman asked carefully. He

had never seen her quite like this. "Because of...Because of...you..." She sniffled slightly. "Me!" He asked in shock.

"No! It's nothing bad! When I was injured and alone you didn't take advantage of that. You didn't do anything bad. You sheltered me

and took care of me; and you didn't change when you found out that I wasn't human. And if I were to leav emy world, without my

family's consent, to marry a human, I would be breaking several vaikal laws...But I loved you all the same, and...I'm sorry. I should have

been able to tell you something that importnat...I-" "Flores..." Bolman cut her off. "That doesn't matter anymore.. You're the best thing

that's happened to me, and it's okay that you've had some personal problems. We all do. I forgive you..." "Boman..." Flores sobbed,

jumping into his arms.

* * *

"We are wasting our time. We _need _to find the goddess child." Spyrit said to them. "_Spyrit!" _Natti said angirly. She was upset about how 

uncaring the spirit was. "No...Spyrit's right. Let's go. Flores said. Everyone nodded before stepping into the fluorescent lightpad that

Spyrit was standing in front of.

Flores, after many years, has finally told some of the secrets of the vaikal clans. With this in their minds, they hurry on once more to save

Lilith and Zaphair. The end is drawing near...

* * *

That's right, double updatage! Well, that's the end of another chapter. I don't believe it! I might actually FINISH this! GO MEEEE! (Throws random party.) Um, yeah. Well, I really don't have anything else to say except read on and write on! Ciao. 


	18. Chpt 17: The dragon seal

Sooooo...It's taken me forever to get my motivation back. (thank Kusabi 'cause he's the one that's kicking me back into high-gear.) But other than watching Tsubasa and Card Captors in japanese, my life has been pretty boring. So it's a good thing that my motivation has been brought back to me. Also, don't forget to thank Kusabi for giving me this chapter idea. It rox.

* * *

Now that everything between Flores and Bolman has been sorted out, the group steps into the light leading to the skyway. While they 

had expected the light to take them to the world of the dark vaikal, it has taken them somewhere completely different. The world of

crystals.

Alos opened his eyes slowly. How long had they been out? A minute? A day? Either way, they didn't have any time to lose. Lilith and

Zaphair were waiting for them. "It is about time that you got up." Spyrit said in a slightly impatient tone. One by one, everyone else started

to get up and look around. "Isn't this a bit...y'know, etherealy beautiful and bright for a world of darkness?" Nathen asked. "Yeah, how

do you explain this Spyrit?" Rex asked. "This is not the dark vaikal world. That was not where we needed to go." Spyrit said flatly.

"Whadaya mean that wasn't where we needed to go, nya?" Narina asked.

"Spyrit must mean that we were meant to go to the world of crystals." Flores explained. "World of crystals?" Tarra asked. "It is the

heartland of the vaikal. It is the center of this world and also where the vaikal first came from. In addition to that, it is also the home to the

dragon gate, the portal dragons used to leave this world. The dark vaikal must be planning to re-open that portal and call forth the

dragons to destroy all of the other races." Everyone stared at Spyrit in shock. "Then we've gotta hurry!" Natti exclaimed. Spyrit nodded.

"Let us go forth."

* * *

"They've...been gone...a long time...what...do you think...is going on?" Zaphair asked. "I don't know." Lilith replied. "But, I'm sure my 

brother and the others will come soon." The sat in silence for a few minutes. "Zaphair, can't you change into your vaikal form and break

us out of here?" Lilith asked. "No...there's...some sort of magic...keeping me...from doing so." She replied. "Sorry." "No, it's not your

fault. We've just gotta try our hardest to be brave until Alos gets here. "...right..."

"We're getting closer...I can feel it..." Spyrit said quietly. "Then that means that Lilith and Zaphair are probably in the next big room." Alos

commented. "But everything in here is big..." Nathen said. "No worries nathen, I see them right there." Lily said, pointing to the dome-like

crystal prison that they were waiting in.

"Brother!" Alos and the rest ran over to the bars where Lily and Zaphair were standing on the other side. "Good day, goddess." Spyrit

said to Lilith. "And you as well, princess." "So...you know about my..." Alos nodded. "It doesn't matter. You're still my sister." Spyrit

started to shoo everyone away. "You need to move. I will use my magic to destroy the bars. Zaphair and Lilith ran over and crouched

down by the wall. "Spirits of the ethereal heed my call, grant me the power of the divine winds that will allow me to break through this

wall!"

Spyrit pushed on the crystal bars, causing them to break one by one and fade into nothingness. "Thank you...you must...have great

power." Zaphair said bowing to Spyrit in respect. "While it is true that Spyrit has great power, it would seem that greater magic is needed

to banish it and unlock the seal of the dragons." Ozurion'svoice echoed throughout the cavern. "Seal of the dark...banishment!" A wave

of ripling dark energy covered Spyrit and popped out of existence. "Spyrit!" Narina cried.

* * *

DarkMoon and Ozurion materialized before the group. "Don't worry about Spyrit. It's not dead. Just in another dimension." Ozurion said 

smirking. DarkMoon edged over so he was in front of Flores. "Well met, Burning Sun." He said nodding to her. "I don't think I could say

the same for you." She said flatly. "Oh come now, that's all the thanks I get?" He quiped. Bolman stood in front of her and readied his

lance. "Back away from her demon!" He growled. Both Ozurion and DarkMoon chuckled. "Are you all seriously trying to play hero?"

Ozurion asked. "We're not trying to play hero. We _are _heroes." Alos said. A small light began to flash in the center of where the cage

should have been. "What the-!" Everyone began to yell in fright as the shinning light began to envelope the whole room. As soon as the

flash receeded, everyone was gone.

They all re-appeared in what appeared to be a room full of octagonal mirrors linked together, and they were all floating. _It's like there's _

_no gravity in here... _Lilith thought. "Lilith! Are you alright?" Alos called 'swimming' over to her. She nodded. "Yeah. But...where are

we? Is this still the same world?" She asked. "Spyrit would have known, nya..." Narina said sadly. **You are inside the portal to the **

**dragons. **A familiar voice said. "Still alive are you, wretched fire spirit?" Ozurion asked. **You yourself said that I was not dead. **

**Merely in another dimension.**

**If you can defeat them and destroy this place, then the dragons won't be able to materialize in your world. **"But what about

you?" **I will have escaped with you once the structure is gone. **"Right. Hear that, Ozurion? Looks like your little plan is _toast_!"

Nathen exclaimed. "We'll see...We'll see..." Ozurion jeered.

After finding Lilith and Zaphair, Spyrit was bannished to a strange gravity-less world full of mirrors that was apparently the portal to the

dragon's domain. Once appearing there, Spyrit told them that in order to save Etheiiria, it was necessary to destroy the dragon's portal

and to defeat Ozurion and DarkMoon. And that's just what they're planning to do.

* * *

Aaaaaaand...we're done! Jeez, if it hadn't been for Kusabi, this chapter wouldn't even be here. Please thank him for getting me off of my lazy butt and also giving me this wonderful chapter idea. Hurray for the world of mirrors! Well, we're having a REALLY FREAKING HUGE garage sale to help get back money after blowing 700 dollars to stuff a four-foot barracuda (we're having it tommorrow.) so, ciao. 


	19. Chpt 18: Light from dark

Well, It's me again. I found some time in between the garage-sale-ness to type a bit. Isn't that nice? . Well, since I'm just lucky to HAVE this time to myself, I'm going to go ahead and type quickly before I have to go do...stuff. Once again, the mirror world (dragon portal) and Spyrit getting banished into the mirror world, were all Kusabi's ideas. (please give him credit!)

* * *

After rescuing Lilith and Zaphair, Spyrit was banished into the dragon's seal, where everyone else ended up at shortly afterwards. The 

dragon's seal, the portal to where the dragons fled after that one fateful day hundreds of years ago, can only be closed by destroying it

and it's opener. And that's just what they're about to do...

"You're finished!" Alos and Pella dove forewards in the gravity-less dome in an attempt to stab through his heart with their swords, but

DarkMoon flew infront of them and stopped them with a strong gust of ash-filled winds. They were momentarily blinded, but Zaphair

used her own magics to destroy the dark winds. "I'll destroy you for imprisoning me Ozurion!" Lilith yelled, diving forewards and shooting

a beam of light energy towards him. Ozurion created a barrier to keep the light from touching him; but it only just held out. "It seems your

powers have increased in such a short amount of time. Everything I'd expect from a juvenile goddess." He remarked. "But you wouldn't

be able to defeat me with just that petty magic of yours." "She won't...have to..." Zaphair flew over next to Lilith in her vaikal form. Her

yellow-green eyes blazed with a newfound light.

"You too dear sister? Well then...that's all the more fun for me!" Ozurion charged at them with a blinding speed. His body was covered in

a dark indigo glow as if he was possessed by some other-worldly powers. "Lilith! Combine...our powers!" Zaphair called. Lilith nodded.

With their wind and light magics swirling together in one massive tornado of light, Lilith and Zaphair hurled the gargantuan energy-ball at

Ozurion, who was just now turning around.

"Graaaaaaaaaah!"

* * *

Alos, Pella and Eulara looked over to see Ozurion being smothered by the magical tornado of light. _Way to go sis... _He thought, before 

turning his attention to the matter at hand. DarkMoon had sucessfuly been dodging and blowing back everyones small and quick attacks

and they were hard-pressed to keep up with him. His main focus, was Flores. Flores had sternly told Bolman to stay away from her for

this fight and go protect Lily, their elderly cleric.

"You really do seem to be burning, my dear. Are you, perhaps, angry with me?" DarkMoon asked in mock despair. "Keep your snide

comments to yourself rat!" Flores snarled. _It's time to take him down once and for all! _Flores roared as she used almost all of her

magic to create a tidal wave of flames and lava to come crashing down on her adversary.

DarkMoon realized it would be foolish to try and outrun the massive wall of fire, so he simply gathered all of the magic he could manage

at one time and created a black bubble over himself. The black bubble worked for a time, but DarkMoon realized that when the bubble

started to bend and crack under the pressure of Flores' fire magic, that she really meant to kill him. _If this doesn't do it, I hope she has _

_the honor to kill me quick... _He thought before the bubble finally broke and he was flooded by the wave.

* * *

Ozurion, who had been in a similar predicament when the tornado hit him, was now floating limply. The tornado had drained more energy 

than he had expected it to. He had no hopes of saving himself or fighting back now. "Don't...!" He pleaded feebley. "As if that's going to

stop me from defeating you!" Lilith exclaimed sourly. "Zaphair...please help your injured brother out here!" In desperation, Ozurion hoped

to appeal to Zaphair's sense of sympathy. "I agree...with Lilith...even...if you are my...brother..." She said looking away. "I'll get you in

the next life!" He spat at Lilith before she raised her hand.

DarkMoon lay scorched and defeated in the gravity-less arena. Everyone else, lead by Flores, approached him carefully. "Had enough

yet...?" Flores asked. DarkMoon nodded slightly, conserving his energy. "You're really quite something...Burning Sun." He said, laughing

lightly. "Flores..." She said. "My name is Flores." DarkMoon blinked a few times, and then laughed again.

"It's been a long time since I've had proper introductions...But it's nice to meet you without you trying to rip my neck out. My name...is

Tobiasz. But you know what has to happen, so please...make it quick." Flores was a bit taken aback by the sudden request to kill him,

but she and DarkMoon both knew it had to happen. So silently, her eyes slightly glazed over as if she were about to cry for him, Flores

formed her magic into a neddle-thin beam and aimed for his heart...

"Goodbye...Tobiasz..."

* * *

Well, there we go. (I know it was short! Sorry!)Another chapter ended, another chapter closer to getting to the end. It kindof makes me feel sad to know I have to finish this sooner or later since I have so many readers. Knoll: Beware the warm and fuzzy feelings. Me: Shut up! Anyways...just a quick grammar/pronunciation lesson for you. Tobiasz's name is pronounced: Toe-bi-ash. (It's wierd, but the sz thing is from another language, although I forgot which one it was...) Well, anyways, I've still got a garage sale to help manage, so ciao! 


	20. Chpt: 19: Freedom

Origoshot! Hey peeps! I know it's been a while, huh? Well, I'm back for what may be the final chapter of my fire emblem story. (insert party here) So, come along and read it! It'll make for a very happy Leons-shadow7. edit accidentally typed Janusz instead of Tobiasz. HOW I didn't catch that mistake until about a year later I'll never know. But now it's fixed! -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"We…we did it…" Lilith said in an almost sad voice. "Yes…we did…" Zaphair agreed. Flores looked like she was about to cry,

staring at the dead body of one she had considered a rival. "If we had met under different circumstances, perhaps we could have been

friends… you just didn't seem like a good person at the time…" Bolman floated over to comfort her. "Don't worry your heart too much

Flores, I think he's happier now than he ever was." Flores nodded. "It's finally over..." Nathen sighed. "What're you looking so sad for?

That's not like you at all." Natti remarked. "I know...I just miss this feeling...the thrill of adventure and fighting for the greater good...and

protecting those dear to me..." Natti looked a bit shocked, but she should have known it would happen sooner or later. She let a playful

smile form. "Why, master Nathen...are you asking for a date?" She inquired. Nathen immediately turned red. "Um...uh...no! Of course

not! Well, that's not what I meant! I um...um...ah shoot." Natti laughed. "That was cute." She quickly leaned forewards and kissed him

. Terra looked up at the ceiling with a sad smile. "This is what you wanted, right Claudane? You wanted me to help them. I hope you're

happy up there, wherever you are..." She was shocked when she got a reply. _Everything's great mom! I can do all sorts of things_

_ here that I'd never be able to do down there! I may not be down there anymore...but I'll always be here for you... Whoop!_

_ Gotta go! See ya!_ A tear slid down her cheek. "I'm happy to hear that, Claudane." --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Peace at last..." Maronis sighed. "Something troubling you?" Pella asked him. "It's nothing." He replied, turning away. "You've got to

be kidding me, you are the WORST lier I know." She said, standing in front of him. "Tell me what's wrong!" Maronis sighed again. "I

guess... I actually felt like I had people I could trust here, but now that it's over..." Maronis looked down. "I know what you mean, but

that doesn't mean we have to stop being friends...alright?" Pella asked. Maronis let out a small smile. "Fine." "Hey! Come over here and

help us get rid of this thing!" Eulara yelled over to them. Everyone floated over to the pale silver globe in the center of the room. **This is**

** it. This is the dragon seal's true form. Destroy it!** Spyrit's voice echoed through the area. "Spyrit! Are you sure you won't die

too?" Alos asked. **I'm certain. Do it, now!** At once, everyone thrusted an attack at the floating sphere. Swords, arrows and magic

sailed through the air and struck the strange object. A horrible screeching sound was heard as the dragon seal started to take the shape

of a disfigured dragon. "Wh-what's going on!" Lilith asked in fear. **This is supposed to happen. Keep hitting it!** Spryit told them.

They continued to bombard the beast and it continued to dissipate into nothingness. As the beast became hardly a ghost of what it had

been, it flew over through the bodies of Tobiasz and Ozurion, causing them to disintegrate into ashes absorbed by the same beast.

"Tobiasz..." Flores roared as she surged forewards and repeatedly attacked the creature with intense blasts of white-hot fire-breath.

Soon enough, the creature was gone.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bolman approached Flores carefully. "...Are you...going to be okay?" He asked. Flores looked down. "Tobasz was a slave of

Ozurion's wiles...at the very end I saw the light in him...Tobiasz didn't deserve something so cruel...he was better than that..." She said

quietly. Bolman hugged her close. "I'm sure he's watching us and smiling at you, Flores." He told her. Flores just stood there and

sobbed silently. "Is that it? What happens now?" Alos asked. Before Alos could be answered, all of the mirrors started to crack and

break, shinning silver shards drifting slowly through the zero- gravity. Flores changed back into her dragon form and covered them with

her wings to protect them from the sharp edges. All of the shards started to shine even brighter with an unseen light and soon they were

surrounded by what looked like thousands upon thousands of stars. "Ah!" Everyone let out a startled cry as the stars shot out beams of

rainbow-like energy at them. When everything faded, they were gone. They all re-appeared quickly in the room that had led them to the

world of mirrors. "Huh? We're back where we started..." Pella remarked. Like everyone else, she was confused. "Confused? You beat

it. Everything is back to normal...Including me." Everyone turned around. "Spyrit!" Natti exclaimed happily. Spyrit laughed. Now that it

is all good, I am no longer a prisoner of the emblem. I can live out a happy life as a normal fire spirit." She said. "That's good." Lilith

said smiling. "Well sis, shall we go home?" Alos asked. "Let's." And so, everyone started to walk out of the tunnel, and into a new

future.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yyyyyyyyyyesssssssssssssss! (cheers) I've finally finished a story! Go me! I'd like to thank anyone and everyone that read my story or reviewed to it, for being so extremely pacient whenever I had my writing lapses/blocks. I'd especially like to thank Kusabi Makabe (who, by the way, is the best friend I've never met) for getting me rolling when I was in the dumps and also for giving me more than half of the wonderful characters that make an appearance here. Thanks again Kusabi! I feel really happy that I finished, but very sad because it's over too. So, I've decided that if people want me to add in a small bonus chapter of what happened to all of the characters afterwards, P.M me sometime! I love you all, and maybe for the last time in this story, ciao!


	21. Chpt 20: Prologue

This is because I couldn't really let it go. I bet you weren't expecting this, but it'll be my last little entry into the world of Etheiiria; so enjoy the prologue!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Alos, come on! Let's go see Nathen and Natti!" Lilith called excitedly. "Okay, okay, wait up a bit will you Lilith? They live like, a few

feet from us..." Alos said with an exasperated sigh. When the group had returned to the island of the winged to say their final goodbyes to

the friends they had made, the King and Queen of the winged had offered them all the oportunity to live in a palace along side the royal

one. The friends eagerly accepted. It was the opportunity to remain friends forever!

"Mom! Dad! Alos and Lilith are comming! Can I go outside to see them?" A young girl with red-orange hair asked eagerly. "Of course

you can, Lea. But be mindful that you don't hurt them!" Natti called as the young girl ran out the door. "'be mindful that you don't hurt

them?' She's only four Natti! What harm could she possibly do to those two?" Nathen asked. The tailed woman sighed. "Honestly,

Nathen...sometimes I fear that you won't be protective enough of our daughter." Natti glanced at the man. Nathen frowned at her. "I

fought in a war! What more protection could she possibly need?" Nathen and Natti, who had been friends long before the war, had

settled down and had a child. They would often talk with many of the other palace residants, but they had their own priorities to worry

about now.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Pella! Maronis! You're leaving again?" Eulara asked. "I still remain the advisor to the king and queen Eulara. I have to go and make sure

everything is going well on the island." Maronis said. "Just because we live under the rule of a different King and Queen now, doesn't

mean that I don't have to give our consent to mom and dad." Pella added. "Would you two love birds stop being so stiff?" Rex asked

playfully, walking into the room. Maronis gave him a furious look and Pella closed her eyes in annoyance. "Eulara 'n me can take care of

the place; we live in peaceful times now." He said. Maronis sighed. "Will you stop calling us lovebirds? We're nothing more than friends."

He said. "In any case, we're leaving so don't break _anything_." He told them. Pella and Maronis, along with their two siblings were all

living together in one room. The two often returned to the scaled island to report various happenings to the King and Queen. Although it

was quite apparent that Pella and Maronis were more than friends, the two had never said anything.

"Narina, where're you off too so early? You usually don't get up at this time." Lily called to her as she was about to open the door. "Oh,

Mother Lily...I was just going out to see what the others are doing nya." She said elusively. "You've been doing that a lot recently. I think

I know who you have your eye on young lady." Lily had a mischevious gleam in her eye. Narina turned red. "You haven't-" "Good

heavens I was going to leave that to you! The only person I've been discusing it with is Tarra. We both figured that one of these days you

were going to go ask him." The elderly woman laughed. "I guess since you've known there's no point in secrecy, huh nya? Nya. I was

planning on declaring to Alos today." She said. "Be sure to tell us how it goes!" Lily called. "Nya! Mother Lily!" Narina said flustered.

Narina, Lily and Tarra all lived together, relying on eachother to look after; especially Lily and Tarra as they were getting older in age than

most of the others.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Flores...? Are you...alright?" Zaphair asked, walking in with a tray of food. "Bolman...he asked me...to bring you...this." She said,

setting the tray down. "Oh, thanks Zaphair. I'm fine." She said in a distracted tone. "You...are not okay. I can...feel it." The young vaikal

said, sitting down. "You would...care to talk...about it?" She asked. Flores sighed. "I'm sorry, Zaphair. I just can't help but wonder. If I

had never met Bolman...If I had remained with my kin in the fire world, oblivious to the war below...Would I have met Tobiasz? Could

we have maybe been...?" Flores chocked back a sob. Zaphair put a reasuring hand on her shoulder. "Flores...Not even Spyrit...can

answer that question." She said quietly. "You're right, of course. I must continue to live a happy life, for all of the friends I've made...and

all of the ones that I could have." Flores and Bolman adopted Zaphair as their own and continued to live the life of a content couple.

Spyrit chose to live with them as well...no longer under the spell of the fire emblem.

Throughout their lives, the group never forgot that they had been the ones to forever change the course of the future, and had protected

Etheiiria from the horrible fate that could have befallen it if the tailed had won the battle and obtained the fire emblem. What could have

happened if they had been to late to stop Ozurion from proceeding to sacrifice Lilith and Zaphair. When the war was over the King and

Queen of the scaled, knowing that if the fire emblem was left alone could cause more wars in the future, had it's powers extinguished with

the help of Spyrit and the stone it'self destroyed. And they all remembered two of their dear friends who had been killed in the process,

and wondered what they were doing now...

Thus ends the legend of the fire emblem...and the Etheiirian Islands...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I feel so...sad and nostalgic in a way. This is really the end. I have no words left to say...no chapters left to post. This is it. I'd like to thank all of my dedicated readers again and, of course, Kusabi Makabe for being the best friend and helping me finish this thing the entire way along. So...for the final time in this storyline, Ciao.


End file.
